Under My Spell
by Miss Zippitydodah
Summary: Sequel to THE BLOOD OF RONALD WEASLEY. Please read that. This is a post Hogwarts fic, 6yrs after graduation. Lots of fun...Plus a mystery--why is Draco spying on Harry and who is he working for? And how much danger is Harry in if Draco doesn't step in?
1. The Proposal

_UNDER MY SPELL_

_This is the sequel to THE BLOOD OF RONALD WEASLEY.  If you haven't read it, I suggest you do, because I'm not sure if you'll get this one if you haven't and I'm not gonna explain the whole story in my author's note.  Lol…soooo, **this is a post Hogwarts fic, it takes place six years after Harry, Ron, and Hermione graduated, so they are 24 and Ginny is 23.  Fred and Angelina are married, and so are Katie and George (and if you have read TBORW, you'd know that!!) in this story F/A have 3 kids: Todd (5 yrs old), and twin girls, Piper and Lark (3 ½ ).  George and Katie are expecting their first child.  Percy and Penny have another kid named Jonathan (4), in addition to Kaleb (6).  So, does that cover everything?  One last thing: none of this belongs to me, except the plot which wouldn't have even been mine if it wasn't for JKR.**_

CHAPTER ONE: THE PROPOSAL

            Harry sat nervously in the restaurant waiting for Ginny to arrive.  She's never late, Harry thought.  What's holding her up?  Calm down, Potter, he ordered himself.  Guys propose to their girlfriends all the time, nothing to worry about.

            Edgy, he checked his watch once again.  Ten past six.  She was officially ten minutes late.  Where the heck was she?

            Maybe Hermione needed her for something, he thought.  Hermione and Ginny lived in a small, five room cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.  It had two bedrooms, a cramped living room, a bathroom, and a kitchen.  From what he could tell, they absolutely adored it.

            He and Ron spent a lot of time there, even though he lived in his rooms at Hogwarts where he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Ron still lived with his parents.  Ron worked as the manager for the Chudley Cannons, his dream job.  He was poor at saving money, so he wanted a place where rent was cheap, even non-existent.

            "Can I take your order, sir?" A waiter asked.

            "No.  I mean, I'm waiting for someone—my girlfriend—to come.  She's late," he added.  "I'm going to ask her to marry me_."__  Did he just say that out loud?  To a waiter in a restaurant in __London__?_

            "Um…good for you, sir.  Just give me a signal when you want me to take your order."  The waiter walked away, looking a little puzzled.

            Harry went back to wringing his hands and checking his watch.  If she didn't show up soon, he'd go over the edge.

            "Sorry I'm late, Harry," Ginny said, taking a seat and scaring Harry half to death.  "There was an emergency at work.  A couple of teenagers got splinched.  Nasty business."  Ginny worked for the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad.  She took off her cloak and looked at Harry.  "You look pale, hun."

            "Hmm?  No, no I'm fine.  Er, what do you want for dinner?"

            Ginny picked up the menu and surveyed the choices.  "The chicken broccoli ziti looks good."

            "That's what I'll have too, then."  Harry's mind couldn't have been any farther from food at that point.

            Ginny chatted on about work that day, and how she and Hermione planned to redecorate their living room.  It went in one ear and out the other.  However, he did manage to keep up his end of the conversation.

            "So, how's Hermione's job going?  She seems very happy working in the Department of Experimental Spells and Charms," he said plainly.

            "Oh, she loves the D.E.S.C.  I think she's up for a promotion to head of department when Billingsley retires."

            "That's great."

            Ginny frowned.  Something was out of sorts here.  Harry was never this detached.  "What's the matter, Harry?  And don't say nothing, because I know you'd be lying."

            Harry squirmed in his chair.  It was now or never.  He sucked in a breath, and began.  "Ginny, you know that I lo—"

            "Here are your meals, kids.  Two chicken zitis and two white zinfandels.   Enjoy," the waiter said, with a wink in Harry's direction.

            "Mmm, this looks wonderful.  I'm absolutely famished."  Ginny dug in.  "What were you going to say?" "

            "I love you, Ginny."

            Taken aback, but pleasantly surprised, Ginny replied, "I love you, too."

            Harry smiled his wonderful smile.  His whole face lit up, and his emerald green eyes shown a little brighter.  The color returned to his face and he pressed on with new resolve.

            "I just wanted to…um, say that I wanted…" _You're blowing it here Potter, she's looking at you like you have two heads.  "I have this, and I want to ask you if you'd marry me?"  He slid out of his chair and knelt beside hers on one knee._

            He opened the small, black velvet box that contained a slim gold and diamond ring.  She looked like she was close to tears.  "I love you, Ginny Weasley.  I know we're young and everything, but I don't care.  I want to spend each and every day with you, from now until forever."  He paused, and waited for her to say something.  She didn't, so he pressed on.

            "I almost lost you a few times, and I never want that to happen again."  He stopped once more.  _Oh God, she's gonna say no.  I knew I was moving too fast.  _

            Ginny was choking back sobs.  She slid out of her seat as well and knelt beside him.  Embracing him, she cried into his shoulder.

            "Yes, yes, I'll marry you Harry.  I'd spend forever and a day with you."

            The whole restaurant burst into applause.  On that day, Harry could have used the Mirror of Erised as a normal mirror, because he was the happiest man alive.

_Okay, I know it was short and sappy, but what can you do?  I'm sorry it took so long to get such a short piece up, but my parents insist I got to school and stuff…_


	2. Things Are Changing

_UNDER MY SPELL_

_Okay, here comes chapter 2!  Again, if you haven't already, please read The Blood of Ronald Weasley!!  This is the sequel, so it would make sense to read that first, lol.  So, I'm not JKR, if you didn't know that, I feel sorry for you…_

CHAPTER TWO: THINGS ARE CHANGING

            Hermione was reading in the living room when Ginny sauntered in.  She looked up and looked at the clock.  "Where have you been?  It's one-thirty in the morning!"

            Ginny just grinned.  She shed her cloak, pranced across the room, and plopped onto the sofa next to Hermione.  "Out with Harry.  He took me dancing."

            "That sounds very romantic," Hermione said.

            "And that wasn't the best part."  Ginny's eyes gleamed.

            "What was?" Hermione asked cautiously.

            "He proposed!"

            They jumped up in unison and embraced.  Hermione had started to cry, and Ginny was giggling and grinning like an idiot.

            "Stop that," Ginny said, "You'll make me cry too."

            "Oh, but I'm so happy for you, sweetie!  You and Harry—it's just perfect.  You fit so well, and you've been in love with him a long, long time."  Hermione was beaming.

            "So…you're not angry?"

            Hermione stopped and stared.  "A-angry?  Why on earth would I be angry?  Two of my best friends are engaged!"

            "Yes, but…you know.  You and Ron have been an item longer and well, maybe you thought that you should get married first.  And Ron hasn't even proposed, right?"

            "Ginny, sit down.  Okay, listen to me.  This isn't a contest, life happens when it happens.  Just because Harry did what I've been hoping Ron would do for about six years first doesn't give me a reason to be anything but happy for you."  

Hermione sighed.  She had accomplished almost everything she'd hoped for.  She had a great job that was on the climb, a quaint little house that she shared with her best friend, and the best boyfriend a girl could ask for.  When she graduated, she thought about marrying Ron, but she wanted to get settled on her own before she made a rash life-change.  But now she was ready.

"Thanks, Hermione.  That means so much to me.  Now, I have to go to bed because I have to work tomorrow.  I can't wait to show everyone my ring!  Oh, I have so many owls to send.  My parents, my brothers, my other friends…Well, it'll all have to wait.  I'm exhausted.  Goodnight!"  Ginny all but skipped up the narrow staircase.

Hermione laughed.  She closed her book and tidied up the living room, then zapped her dinner dishes clean.  She climbed the stairs and entered her bedroom.  The upstairs of the house was just two small bedrooms and a full bath, but it was all she and Ginny needed.  That was when it hit her.  Ginny was moving out, and she'd have to get a new roommate to make rent!  _Stop panicking, she ordered herself.  __She's barely got the ring on her finger.  It'll be ages before she leaves.  But even that rational thought did nothing to take away from her sudden disappointment.  Of course she was happy for Ginny.  She loved her like the little sister she never had, and Harry had been her friend for thirteen years.  But things were changing, and there was nothing she could do. _

***

Harry knew it was really late, (or really early in the morning) but he couldn't resist Apparating to Ottery St. Catchpole to talk to Ron.  He knew that Ginny would want to go down with him to tell her family in person, but since Ron was his best friend, he wanted to tell him in private.

He knew Ron would probably still be up, so he knocked softly on the door.  When no one answered, he went around the side of the house and shot a beam of light into his window.

Ron, looking groggy, came to the window.  Seeing Harry, he motioned for him to go back to the door so he could let him in.

"Jeez, Harry.  Do you know what time it is?"

"Midnight?"

"Try quarter to two.  What brings you here so late.  Nothing wrong, right?"  It had been years since there had been cause to dread close friends showing up at night, but even now the glimmer of old fear still showed in Ron's eyes.

"No.  Things couldn't be more right."

"Um, I'm not following you.  Keep it simple.  And short."  Ron rubbed his hands over his face.

"I proposed to Ginny tonight.  I thought you'd want to be the first to know.  Or second, since Ginny probably already told Hermione," Harry said.

Ron gaped.  His little sister was engaged to his best friend?  It was like when they were teenagers all over again.  He had always had the urge to protect Ginny, but he'd gotten over it and accepted their relationship.  But she was still his baby sister_.  And she was getting married before him?  That wasn't fair! he thought.  __Wait, this isn't a game, he reminded himself.  Just because he was older didn't mean he had to get married first.  Just because he'd been with Hermione longer than Harry had been with Ginny didn't mean anything.  __To hell it didn't.  Everything was going to change.  But despite himself, he was truly happy for them._

"Ron?  You okay?"

"Congratulations, man.  I'm happy for you."

_Sorry it was short again, but I only have a limited amount of time to work on this.  I hope you liked it.  Please REVIEW!  Peace out…_


	3. Just Ron

_Under My Spell_

**_HEY YOU!  Read this!!  __Now that I have your attention, I'll say this one more time: If you haven't read The Blood of Ronald Weasley, you are NOT going to know what Hermione and Ginny are talking about!  So PLEASE go read it!!  This chapter is getting into the heart of the story (I think), and I've been toying with a few possible meaty plots to add substance.  However, I need more time to think, so I wrote just one more fluffy chapter to tide my readers over for a few days.  Oh, and none of this is mine!!_**

CHAPTER THREE: JUST RON

            "Have you seen my tear-drop earrings, Ginny?" Hermione asked.  They had been a present from her parents for her sixteenth birthday, and she wanted to wear them because she was going to visit them today.  With Ron.

            This was the first time they were going to see them just because.  Usually there was a special occasion, Christmas or birthdays, with tons of other people around.  This was going to be interesting.  It wasn't that her parents didn't like Ron, quite the opposite as a matter of fact.  It was just…well, awkward.  She had reminded Ron the day before to wear conservative Muggle clothing, jeans and a shirt.  She hoped to God he remembered.

            She voiced her fears to Ginny.  Her advice was, "Calm down, they're just your parents.  And it's just Ron."

            But for Hermione, it had never been _just Ron.  From the moment that they'd met, on the Hogwarts Express thirteen years ago, she knew there was something different about him.  At eleven, she'd just written him off as a funny but troublesome boy.  She hadn't been wrong, but he'd grow to become so much more to her._

            She finally found her earrings at the bottom of her jewelry box.  She came across a bracelet Ron had given her years ago.  It must have been Christmas of sixth year.  Three months before she and Ginny were kidnapped by Voldemort.

            The memory still brought goose bumps to her skin and a chill to her heart.  She brought her hand to her back and rubbed at where she knew the long scar was.  She remembered the day she had told Ron the story about her scar.  It was seventh year, the day before Neville's funeral.  She had cried on his shoulder asking what was wrong with the world, half expecting him to know the answer.  It was the first time he had spoken of the possibility of a future together and how much they owed Neville for his bravery, she thought fondly.  She missed Neville.  In a way, she owed him her life, because Ron was her life.  She shook her head and was about to replace the bracelet at the bottom of the jewelry box, but a sense of defiance swept over her and she clipped the bracelet to her wrist instead.

            "Hermione?"

            Hermione spun around, and saw Ginny standing in the doorway to her bedroom.  She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes casually, but it was impossible.

            "What's wrong?  Surely visiting your parents isn't as bad as all that," Ginny said uncertainly.

            Hermione held up the wrist with the dangling silver heart.  "Do you remember when Ron gave me this?"

            She saw a shadow of understanding in Ginny's eyes.  She licked her lips and ran a hand through her fire-red hair.  "Christmas.  Your sixth year, my fifth.  I started dating Harry in October, and then we were…kidnapped at the end of March.  I haven't seen that bracelet in years.  Where has it been?"  Without waiting for an answer, Ginny continued.  "I helped Ron pick it out.  The last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas, Ron comes up to me and says 'I need you to help me pick out a good present for Hermione.'  I asked 'Didn't you pick one out by yourself last year?'  After all, you two had been dating more than a year at that point.  But he said something I'll never forget.  I'm sure he didn't mean to say it, and he swore me to secrecy.  He was sixteen, after all.  He said, 'Yeah, but I just realized that I love her.'  I don't know when he got around to telling you."

            "He told me for the first time that Christmas morning.  After all the presents were opened, he pulled this little box out of his pocket and took me aside.  He was already turning red, and he kept clearing his throat.  But he handed me the box to open, and when I said it was so beautiful and perfect, and he said 'Just like you.  I love you, Hermione.'  I think it was the first time in my life I was speechless."  Hermione sighed.  "I scared him to death, I think, when I didn't say anything.  And then 'I love you too' just slipped out, like I'd been saying it for years."

            "That's a beautiful story, Hermione," Ginny said.  She was sitting on the bed, and Hermione joined her.

            "When I picked it up, the first thing I thought about was all the bad memories it invoked.  I'd nearly forgotten about the good ones."

            "Yeah, because sometimes the bad ones are so big and horrible the good ones get lost in the shuffle."  Ginny sniffled.  "And we have a lot of bad memories."

            "I know."

            They sat silent for a long time, then Hermione happened to glance at the clock.  "Gin," she said softly, "I have to go.  I told Ron I'd meet him at my parent's house in Great Yarmouth.  He probably has already Apparated.  Are you going to be all right?"

            Ginny nodded.  "Yes.  I'm fine.  Go ahead, have a good time."

            "If you need anything, send an owl.  I'll come home straight away.  Or go see Harry.  I'm sure he'd rather have lunch with you than with Snape and the rest of the teachers."

            Ginny laughed.  "I'm sure you're right."

***

            "Where have you been?"  Ron asked, slightly annoyed, when Hermione appeared in front of him a few minutes later.  "I've been standing here forever."

            "Sorry, but…oh, I'll tell you later.  Let's go in."

            Ron put a hand on her shoulder.  "I have something to ask you."

            "What?"

            "Well, not ask, per se.  More like put an idea out there." Ron squirmed.

            "So, what is it?"

            "Well, I thought that since Harry and Ginny are getting married…and Ginny would be moving out…that would mean that you'd need someone to help you pay the rent.  You know, a new roommate.  And I was wondering if it maybe could be…me."

            Hermione was slightly taken aback, but then a generous smile spread over her face.  "I'd like nothing better," she said, and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him.  No, Ron would never be _just Ron._

            "I love you."

            "I love you too."

            When she pulled away, he changed the subject.  "So, this is where you grew up, eh?" Ron asked as he looked at the sturdy two story brick home.  He noticed the flower boxes below each window and the small and tidy gardens that lined the path.  Hermione's mother must be an avid gardener, he thought.

            "That's right, this is the first time you've been here.  Well, I can assure you it isn't as interesting as your house."  Hermione stood on the stoop and ran the doorbell.

            Ron shrugged.  "Seven kids often make a house interesting."

            "Hermione, darling!  How are you, sweetheart?"  Hermione's mother Harriet opened the shiny black door, all smiles.

            "I'm fine, mom."  Hermione hugged her mother.

            "And Ron.  How have you been dear?  I hope your parents are well?"  Harriet Granger ushered them in and took their coats.  Hermione was pleased to see Ron in jeans and a button-down shirt.

            "I'm fine, and my parents are too."  Ron was a little nervous.  Hermione's parents had never been anything but nice, but he was secretly scared to death of them.  Especially her father.  Whenever he looked at him, Ron felt like he was trying to assess what kind of person he was and whether he was anywhere near good enough for his daughter, and what he'd been doing with his daughter.  Ron didn't like being put under the microscope.

            "Hermione and Ron are here, Harvey!" Harriet called.  "Why don't you sit down in the living room and I'll get something to drink."

            "Mom, I'm hardly a guest.  I'll get the drinks.  You go sit down."

            Ron wanted to scream _No Hermione, don't leave me alone with them! but he doubted whether she'd ever forgive him._

            He took a seat on the couch and Mr. and Mrs. Granger each sat in an armchair facing the couch, with the coffee table in the middle.

            They looked at each other and grinned.  "Well, Ron, it's no use trying to keep it from us," Mrs. Granger said, "we know."

            Ron started.  _What the hell were they talking about?  Oh my God, do they know about him moving in to her house?  Were they listening at the door or something?_

            "And we couldn't be happier," Mr. Granger added.

            Ron was confused.  He thought they would be mad.  After all, it wasn't the kind of news parents like to hear.  He decided to play it low key.

            "You do?"

            "Of course," Mrs. Granger said, "There aren't many reasons why you'd come down and visit with no holiday."  Her eyes were sparkling.

            _Where the hell are you, Hermione?  Ron thought desperately.  Like an answer to a prayer, Hermione sauntered in the room with a tray of drinks._

            "I made lemonade," she announced.

            "Oh, we're so happy for you darling!" Harriet said eagerly.

            "Um, for making lemonade?  It really wasn't that hard—" Hermione was confused.

            "No, Ron's just told us the good news," Harvey said.

            Hermione shot a glance at Ron.  _He told her parents about his moving in?  Did he have a death wish?_

_            "Er, he…did?"  She said uncertainly, taking a seat beside Ron on the couch._

            "Well, he really didn't need to tell us.  You made it so obvious, darling," Mrs. Granger said.

            "Um," Hermione said.

            "Er," Ron added.

            "Oh, come on kids," Mr. Granger said, "we all knew you were going to get engaged someday soon."

            Hermione let out a _whoosh of breath and Ron put his face in his hands.  He waited for Hermione to explain.  They were __her parents after all.  But he didn't hear her say anything, so he looked up.  She was looking at him with eyebrows raised._

            "What?"

            "Can I speak to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

            "Uh, okay."

            Ron followed her, a bit nervous, into the next room.

            "Yeah?"

            "Maybe we should tell them we're engaged."

            "WHAT?"

            "Shh, quiet down.  They aren't deaf.  Well, I mean, what harm could it do?  They live pretty far away, and I mean when they find out you'll be moving in when Ginny moves out, it won't be such a…shock."  Hermione crossed her arms and waited with baited breath.

            "So, are you proposing?" Ron asked.  He wasn't sure what he thought about all this.

            "I guess I am."

_So I finally posted a long chapter!  Yippee!  So it's a bit of a cliffhanger with some loose ends, but well, that's too bad.  Hehe.  For anyone who is confused, I named Hermione's parents Harriet and Harvey in The Blood of Ronald Weasley.  Lol.  And Fred and George and everybody will be coming into play soon, because I love them.  Well, I have to go watch Everwood now, buh byes!!_


	4. Much Ado About Nothing

_UNDER MY SPELL_

_Well then.  The last chap was really fluffy, so this one isn't going to be.  It'll be short, so you'll have to wait until chapter five to find out what Ron and Hermione are going to do.  Really get engaged?  Or just pretend?  Maybe forget the whole thing?  Hmmm…well, you'll find out next time!_

CHAPTER FOUR: MUCH ADO ABOUT NOTHING

            Draco sat in the modest living room of his flat in London.  He sipped his coffee and opened the morning paper.

            He flipped through the news, glancing at the articles at what the Ministry was up to today, and the things that had occurred over the night.  Always the same old thing, he mused.  Nothing had changed in six years.  Fudge had failed at his little stunt.  That was all they needed, another Voldemort, more bumbling and useless than the first.

            He laughed softly.  That was a dangerous opinion, never to be voiced.  It wasn't important, not anymore.  That was over and done with.   It had all been much ado about nothing, in Draco's opinion.

            He turned the page again, and glanced at the wedding announcements.  Then he saw it.  Right in the middle of the page was a picture of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley smiling with their arms around each other.

_Potter_

_Weasley_

_Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley of Ottery St. Catchpole_

_are proud to announce the engagement of their daughter,_

_Virginia Weasley, member if the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad, _

_to Harry Potter, formerly of Little Whinging, __Surrey__.  _

_Harry is the son of the late Lily and James Potter and the Defense Against the _

_Dark Arts teacher at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Their engagement party will take place on Halloween at the Weasley home, _

_and the wedding is set for May 21st.  _

            Draco nearly spat his coffee all over the Persian rug.  Well, it was hardly a surprise, the way those two hung all over one another at school.  He was, however, fairly surprised that there wasn't a big article about the wonderful Harry Potter to accompany the short announcement.  The media usually milked any mention of Potter to the limit.  He remembered the eight page article that ran in the Daily Prophet when Longbottom died.  They recounted every detail of his miserable life, with only a sentence or two about Longbottom.  The next day there was an editorial written by Potter himself about how the media should have respect for the dead and he demanded they write an article all about Neville to honor his memory.  _Do gooder.  Draco sneered._

            He folded the paper up neatly and replaced it on the coffee table, and placed his empty mug beside it.  He decided he might just have to crash this engagement party.  Put a new spin on the festivities.  God knew, he needed to get out more.

            Draco didn't really have a job, per se.  He lived off the dwindling Malfoy fortune, and when money was tight he did freelance jobs for whoever was willing to pay for his services.  But no matter what he did with his days, his nights were always oppressively lonely.

            _Damn it, he scolded himself.  No one wanted anything to do with him and his past.  His father had taken care of that.  Even his cronies Crabbe and Goyle that lived by his side at school had gotten lives of their own.  Doing what, he couldn't imagine._

            Sure, he had dates, but what did that matter?  He was alone.  His father was a fool and quickly losing popularity and his mother, as far as he could tell, sat around the house all day touching up her makeup.

            He recalled that Weasley had taken the job as manager of the Chudley Canons, a team that he was quickly taking to the top of the league.  And his girlfriend Granger was working in the D.E.S.C. and inventing some useful spells.  The article mentioned that Ginny was on the Magical Reversal Squad, and there wasn't anybody in the magical world that didn't know Potter was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  Draco grinned.  He was sure Snape loathed him more than ever for that.

            Ah, but even Snape had gotten married and had children.  Draco shuddered.  He couldn't imagine greasy haired toddlers wandering the halls of Hogwarts.

            _Tap, tap, tap.  Draco turned to see a brown barn owl at his window.  He opened the window and watched the owl swoop in and deposit an official looking letter into the palm of his hand and swoop out once more._

_Mr. Draco Malfoy—_

_I have a special assignment for you.  It has come to my attention that Harry Potter is getting married to Virginia Weasley.  I need more information about him and his whereabouts, habits, and schedule.  This is where you come in.  An undercover assignment, if you will.  Three thousand galleons up front and five-hundred galleons per report.  Effective immediately.  Report to my office at __two p.m.__ tomorrow for your money._

Draco glanced at the signature and nodded in understanding.  He knew that the effort was worth the money, and would take up the job.  It wouldn't be difficult, he mused.  He would just do what everybody thought he was best at: worm and weasel his was through the situation.

He entered his gray and white tiled bathroom and looked at his reflection.  His white-blonde hair was long and mussed, his cheeks gaunt and sharp, and there were dark smudges under his eyes.  He would have to get a hair cut, and maybe some sleep before he started this job.  Potter and the Weasleys would have enough trouble trusting him without him looking like a wreck.  People tended to trust those who looked neat and kempt.

Once again, he laughed at himself.  Much ado about nothing, he muttered. 

***

Draco knocked lightly on the office door.  He heard a curt, "Come in" and opened the door.

"I knew you'd be here, Draco."

"How could I pass up such an offer?"  He pulled up a chair and sat in front of the desk.

"How indeed.  Now, I believe two thousand galleons was the promised amount?"

Draco chuckled.  "Nice try.  Three grand or no deal."

His employer scoffed.  "It was worth a try.  Now, you know what I need?"

He nodded.  "Schedule, habits, whatever comes up, I imagine."

"You imagined correctly.  I believe you have a party to crash in a few days?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll all be pleased to see me."

_See, plot filled and fabulous as promised.  Well, I like it at least.  Who is this mystery person, and why does he/she want to know about Harry?  Keep reading to find out!  Oh, and make sure to review…_


	5. Business As Usual

_UNDER MY SPELL_

_Hello, faithful readers!  I'm sorry this took forever and a day to get up, but you have NO idea how busy I've been.  Oh well, it's here now so no need to get violent… Well, along with every HP fan out there, I wish I owned this, but sadly, I don't even come close to JKR.  But I can pretend, right?_

CHAPTER FIVE: BUSINESS AS USUAL

            Hermione couldn't deal with this.  She was used to everything being under control, black and white.  But this, well, this was the craziest situation she'd ever been in.  Well, not really, but it sure seemed like the end of the world.

            She was sitting in her living room at six-thirty in the morning.  She usually didn't get up until eight or nine on her days off, but this morning she had risen at five.  And she had been brooding over coffee for and hour and a half.

            Did Ron think they were _really engaged?  __Were they really engaged?  Did she really want it to happen this way?  She had daydreamed about a romantic dinner, a stroll in the moonlight, and Ron down on one knee.  She didn't want to force him into it in her parents' kitchen.  Her idea was that they just say it to her parents and go on with business as usual.  But somehow, she didn't think Ron got that.  She needed an objective point of view.  She couldn't talk to Ginny, because Ginny would insist it was fate and that she should marry Ron because that was what was supposed to happen.  __And I want it to happen.  Just not like this, she thought.  She couldn't say anything to Harry, because he'd more than likely tell Ginny.  And she didn't really want to ask him to keep it from her._

            She sighed.  This was all so silly.  She was supposed to be the practical one.  The brilliant one.  The organized one.  But she had this tendency to panic in an emergency.

***

            Ron groaned.  Someone was shaking him, and someone else was poking him in the ribs.  He tried to turn over, but he felt about twenty-six pounds had jumped onto his stomach.

            He let out a whoosh of air and tried to breath.  The he felt a loud, wet raspberry being blown on his cheek.

            "Uncle Ron, Uncle Ron!  Get up, up!  Time to wake up!"

            "Daddy said that you're lazy and we had to come make you wake up."

            Ron opened his eyes to see his twin nieces, Piper and Lark, sitting on his bed.  Fred said that _he was lazy?  He was nothing compared to the King of Procrastinators._

            Ron sat up in bed and smiled at the three and a half years old girls.

            "Have I ever told you that you are the prettiest girls I know?" he asked.  He reached for his robe and swung Lark, the one that had jumped on him, off the bed and set her on the ground.

            They giggled.  "What about Auntie Hermione?" Piper asked.  "Is she prettier than us?"

            Ron furrowed his brow at the mention of Hermione.  "You certainly are your father's daughters, aren't you?  Come on, you rascals, let's go downstairs.  Where's your brother?"

            "Todd's looking at Grandpa's workshop.  Nana was mad."

            "I'll bet she was.  Nana's not too crazy about Grandpa's collection."  Ron grinned.  His mother didn't like his father encouraging the grandchildren to collect Muggle artifacts.

            "Why?" Lark asked.

            "Because," Ron answered.

            "Because why?" Piper asked.

            "You certainly like that game, don't you?  Well, why don't you go terrorize your dad while I get dressed?"

            "Okay, Uncle Ron!"  They said in unison.  The girls grinned and giggled as they rushed out of his bedroom and down the stairs, pigtails swinging behind them.

            Ron pulled on some clothes and headed down to the kitchen to find out what Fred, Angelina and the kids were doing at the Burrow at—he glanced at his watch—nine in the morning.

            "Good morning sleepyhead," Fred said, grinning slyly.

            "Stuff it.  What's with the early morning visit?" Ron asked as he helped himself to coffee and toast.

            "Well, the kids were driving me crazy, so I forced Fred to take them out with me.  They've been pestering me about seeing their aunts and uncles and cousins.  I just couldn't take it anymore."  Angelina grinned.  "So here we are."

            "And it's simply lovely to see you," Molly said, refilling Angelina's mug.  "I wish the rest of my children came by on occasion.  Ginny's rather good about it, but the boys, well, I practically have to bribe them."

            "Wait a minute, I'm here all the time mum!" Ron exclaimed.

            "Listen Ronniekins, that's not something you want to brag about," Fred said.  "Still living in your parents' house at twenty-four isn't something to be proud of."

            Angelina jabbed him with her elbow.  "And it's none of your business," she hissed.

            Before he could stop himself, Ron said, "I'll be moving out soon."  _Bloody hell, don't I ever think before I speak? he thought.  This was going to be a hard one to pull out of._

            Fred, Angelina, and Mrs. Weasley's heads shot up.  "What?"

            "I…er…have a possible place lined up."  He ran a hand through his flame-red hair.

            "Where?"

            "That's none of your never mind, Fred," Angelina admonished.

            Molly was still looking quizzically at Ron and it seemed as if she was going to pursue the issue, but Todd, Piper and Lark bounded in with Arthur.

            "Look what Grandpa gave me!  Look what Grandpa gave me!" Todd yelled.  "It's a—a—what is it called again?" Todd asked, looking up at Arthur.

            "It's a _pogo stick, Todd.  You put your feet here and hop around on it.  Muggle children play with them all the time," Arthur said, patting his grandson's head._

            "Is it safe?" Angelina asked.

            "Of course.  He'll just need a little practice."

            "Where did you find out about…what is it?  A plogo snick?"  Ron asked.

            "_Pogo stick.  Actually, Hermione gave it to me.  She said she found it in her parent's attic and she used it when she was young.  She said she knew I'd like it."  Arthur grinned._

            "She knows you so well," Molly snapped.

            "Now, don't blame this on Hermione, Mom.  The kids will enjoy it," Fred said.  Fred frowned when he saw Ron's face.  His nose was crinkled and his ears were turning red.  Something was out of whack here, and being the nosy and annoying brother he was, he needed to get to the bottom of it.  He also noticed that it started at the mention of Hermione's name.

            "So, what else is on the agenda for today, kids?" Mr. Weasley asked as he sat down at the table.

            Fred took the opportunity and ran with it.  "Why don't we all go to Hogsmeade to visit Hermione and Ginny?  Today's Hermione's day off, isn't it, Ron?"

            Ron's face was drained of all color.  "Yeah," he said meekly.

            "Smashing.  Just let me finish my coffee."  Fred smiled as he watched Ron push the rest of his breakfast away.

***

            Hermione was baking cookies.  From scratch, the Muggle way.  Ginny was worried.  She didn't know that the 'oven' worked that way.

            "Um, what are you up to, Hermione?"

            "Baking."

            "Oh."  Ginny decided it would be best to leave her to it.  Then she heard someone knocking on the front door.

            "Looks like we have company, Hermione," she called as she made her way down the short hall.

            All she got was a "hmm" in response.

            She opened the door to find Fred, Angelina, the kids, her parents, and Ron standing on the doorstep.

            "Well, isn't this a nice surprise?" she said as she hugged everyone and ushered them into the living room.

            "It's always good to see my favorite sister," Fred replied.

            "I'm your only sister," she reminded him.

            "You're so picky."  He laughed and took the kids' coats from Angelina.  "I'll go put these in the closet."

            He crossed the living room, and after hanging the coats, he peaked into the kitchen.

            "How're you doing, Hermione?"

            Hermione jumped, then spun around.  "Oh, Fred, you scared the life out of me.  I thought you were R—never mind."

            Fred raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.  "I just wanted to thank you for the pongo slick.  You knew Dad would give it to the kids."

            "It's called a_ pogo stick.   And yes, I thought they'd enjoy it."  She smiled and turned back to her cookies._

            "Do you want me to send Ron in here?"

            She froze.  Ugh, what to do?  She didn't even _know if she was supposed to be upset.  "Is he…is he here then?"_

            "Of course he is.  Loitering in the living room, I imagine."

            Ginny popped her head through the doorway.  "I'm taking everyone upstairs to see the bathroom.  Mum wanted to see how we decorated it.  Do you want to come, Fred?"

            "Naw, I'm after nibbling on some of this cookie dough."

            "All right.  Be right back."

            Fred turned his attention back to Hermione.  He was going to find out what all this nonsense was about.

            "What's the matter?"

            "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, Fred," Hermione answered.  She continued rolling the cookie dough into little balls and placing them on the cookie sheet.

            "Yes you do.  I can see right through you.  Something's off between you and Ron."

            Hermione hung her head, then turned around.  "I—oh, it sounds so stupid."

            Fred shrugged.  "Everyone does stupid things, and trust me, I've done plenty of them.  Did you have a fight?"

            "No.  It's sort of complicated."

            "I'm good at complicated."

            "Oh, all right already."  Hermione washed her hands and took a deep breath.  "Ginny's going to move out, as you know.  Well, I obviously can't afford this place without a roommate, so Ron and I decided that it would be him."  She saw that Fred was starting to laugh, so she shot him a you-were-the-one-that-wanted-to-hear-this-story-so-just-be-quiet look.

            "So when we went to visit my parents, and they got the idea that we were engaged because we were visiting them for no reason.  I figured if they thought that, then maybe they wouldn't mind it when Ron moved in.  So I asked Ron to let them believe that.  And he asked if I was proposing, and without thinking I said I thought I was.  So now I'm confused about what he thinks and what I think and whether or not I want him to think we are or not."

            Fred's first instinct was to laugh.  But he somehow felt that Hermione would belt him if he did, so he refrained.  He said instead, "And what did Ron say when you told him all of this?"

            Hermione ran a hand through her hair.  "I…haven't exactly said anything to him.  Yet."

            "Well then, my advice is that you talk to him and ask him what he thinks.  I think you know what you want."  He winked.  "He's been out of sorts as well, so he probably thinks the same thing you do.  You'd better pull yourselves together before someone gets suspicious."

            "You mean other than you?"

            Fred's smile reached up to his eyes.  "If George was around, I can tell you we wouldn't have kept it under our hats.  I'll make sure that mom and dad leave with Angelina and me.  Maybe I'll treat everyone to an ice cream down the street.  Then you and Ron'll have some time to talk."

            "Thanks Fred."  She heard the group coming down the stairs.  "Looks like you're on."

            "Maybe you and Ron should play this game more often.  It results in great cookies."   He grinned and snatched on off of the warm tray.

            "Oh, Hermione, I adore the new carpet in your room.  Where did you get it?"  Molly asked.

            "I found it in a Muggle shop near my parents' house in Great Yarmouth," Hermione replied.

            "Who wants an ice cream?" Fred asked loudly.  Piper, Lark, and Todd ran toward him and started talking all at once.

            "Yes, Daddy, yes please!"

            "Can we go now?"

            "May I have a peppermint toad cone?"

            Fred grinned again when he looked at his children, then up at his wife.  Sometimes he could hardly believe his luck.  Who would have ever guessed that Fred Weasley would be a family man?  _And George wasn't far behind him, he mused.  With the first baby on the way, he was sure George would match his three in the next few years._

            "Can you grab their coats while you get your cloak, Gin?" he asked.

            Ginny smiled.  "This is your treat, then?"

            "Of course."

            "Well, how generous of you.  I'd be happy to join you."

            "Good.  Ron, can I speak to you a moment?" Fred asked, pulling his brother aside.

            "What?"

            "You're not invited.  You're to stay here with Hermione."

            "Fred—"

            "No arguing.  I'm taking Mom and Dad. You'll have about forty-five minutes."

            "Are you coming, Fred?" Angelina called.

            "Yes, darling.  I have to go.  Good luck."  Fred winked and hurried out the door.

            Ron stared at the door.  He had no idea where to begin, so he decided going into the kitchen would be a good first step.

            He nudged the swinging door and stood in the threshold, watching Hermione.  She was zapping the dishes that she used clean, and putting the cookies onto a cooling rack.

            She turned to see him watching her.

            "Are you angry at me?" Ron asked.

            "Are you upset with me? Hermione asked at the same instant.

            They smiled.  "No," they said in unison.

            "How do you feel about what we told my parents?" Hermione asked.

            Ron swallowed.  He'd given this a lot of thought, and had worked out exactly what to say, word for word.  But he seemed to have forgotten all that and said instead, "I wish it didn't have to happen this way.  Did it happen?  Are we engaged?"

            Hermione let out a long _whoosh of breath.  "Those are my thoughts exactly.  I just seem to be going around in circles."  She paused, and then plowed ahead.  "Let's keep the lie up for my parents, since that's what they think anyway.  But we won't be engaged.  I don't think either of us wants to fall into it that way.  It's just not…romantic.  I'm sorry, but that's what I want.  To go on with business as usual."_

            Ron grinned.  "That's what I want too."

            Hermione smiled as well.  "And right now it's Ginny and Harry's time in the limelight.  We'll just…"

            "Keep going.  Have you changed your mind about my moving in when Gin leaves?" Ron asked tentatively.

            "No.  You?"

            "Are you kidding?  Come here."  Ron pulled her forward into a tight embrace, then bent down to kiss her.

_Hehe, this chap turned out long!  Again, so sorry it took forever to get up, but that's the way of it.  Who saw the new HP movie?  I didn't like Daniel Radcliffe in the first movie, but he was better in this one.  Better, but not great.  Rupert Grint, on the other hand, was amazing!  I loved his expressions.  And Emma Watson was good too.  I loved the end when she went back into the Great Hall and hugged Harry, then hesitated and just shook hands with Ron…ohhh, they are so meant to be!  I'm sorry to Contessa because this chapter had mucho fluffito (what you talkin' about, Willis?) and I know she hates that.  But it's my story, so there! JK…Have a good one, fellow fanfiction addicts!_


	6. The Party

_UNDER MY SPELL_

**_Emma Malfoy—__I know!  Rupert Grint's expressions were the best!  I loved the "Can we panic now?" line!!  Plus the time right before they went into the forest to see Aragog, he says something like, "Follow the spiders, Hagrid said.  Why couldn't it have been follow the butterflies?"  Hehe.  Okay, enough __COS__ talk.  Okay peeps, here comes the next installment of my story…Oh, and none of it really belongs to me…_**

CHAPTER SIX: THE PARTY

            Harry swept through the corridor, down the hall, and entered his classroom.  After this seventh year class, he had to go inform Dumbledore that he wouldn't be able to attend the Halloween Feast because of his engagement party.

            Even though he was a teacher and thereby impartial to his students, the seventh years he taught were his favorites.  That class challenged his knowledge of the dark arts and often resulted in debates between him and his students.  Although he always proved his position, some of his brighter pupils raised good points.  It was like teaching a class full of Hermionies, he mused.  Well, nearly.

            He chuckled to himself as he straightened out his papers and prepared the day's lesson.

            Harry heard the bell ring and unlocked the classroom door.  The seventh years began shuffling in, red of cheek and nose from their Herbology lesson outside in the late fall chill.

He watched the boys crowd toward the back, while most of the girls congregated at the front.  Some braver souls bridged the gap and smiled at each other.

_I remember seventeen, Harry thought.  He wanted to remember just the times when he and Ginny went for walks around the grounds and stole romantic moments alone, but that wasn't all that plagued him at that age.  By then, he had participated in the death of Voldemort and had watched the two women he loved most—Ginny and Hermione—recover from a horrid experience at the Death Eater Camp.  And at the start of seventh year, Dumbledore involved them all in a new mystery that resulted in...Damn it, he promised himself when he woke that morning not to dwell on the fact that this was the sixth anniversary of Neville's death._

Harry looked at the papers in his hands—notes on advanced dark incantations—and up at the expectant class.  Then he tossed the papers in the rubbish.

The class looked a little perplexed, and he heard a few whispers of curiosity.  Harry cleared his throat and leaned on his desk.

"Everyone knows today is Halloween.  But what some of you might not know is that six years ago today, a good man died.  His name was Neville Longbottom, and I want to tell you his story."

The class sat in silence as Harry spoke.  No one dared to interrupt.  They listened to him recount the details of Voldemort's death and subsequently Neville's, and also about Cornelius Fudge's involvement in the whole scenario.

When the bell finally rang, Harry simply held up a hand, and the class stayed seated.

"Tonight is my engagement party.  The woman I love once told me something I'll never forget.  She said, 'Just be thankful. Just be glad to be.'  I want everyone to remember that."  Harry took a deep breath.  "You're dismissed."

The class filed out in somber silence.

Harry swallowed, and found his throat to be as dry as dust.  He conjured a glass and some water, and sat gingerly behind his desk.  He ran his fingers through his hair and scratched his head, as he often did out of habit.  He noted with a little annoyance that he needed a trim, but immediately dismissed the thought to the back of his mind.

He was going to get married in seven months.  His life was plowing ahead, and he was happy.  He was in love.  But Neville had been in love too.

Harry shuddered.  _You'll drive yourself crazy over this, Potter, he thought.  __Just pull yourself together and go talk to Dumbledore about tonight._

***

"How about here, Mum?" Ginny asked.  They had taken all the furniture out of the living room to make room for the party.  Halloween décor graced the walls and windows, and Ginny had insisted on a few floating candles to remind her of feasts at Hogwarts past.  Now she was trying to arrange the pumpkins and jack-o-lanterns in a tasteful fashion.

"It looks fine to me, darling.  But then again, it looked just as well in the other three places you had it."  But there was no annoyance in her voice, just amusement.  Her daughter was entitled to the moments of insanity that came with getting married.

"What time is it?"  Ginny asked impatiently.

"It's only eleven, honey," Molly replied calmly.

"What time did Hermione say she'd be here?"

"She said she'd be here in the early afternoon to help if she could manage to get out of work.  Sit down a minute, sweetheart, take a breath.  Everything is going smoothly."

Ginny looked around and laughed.  "I guess the floor will have to do."  She plopped down and patted the spot beside her.  Molly sat, and Ginny let out a little sigh.  "I guess I'm being sort of silly.  Sorry mum, I must be driving you crazy."

"Oh, Ginny, you're entitled.  It's tradition.  I drove my mother crazy when I was planning my wedding too."

"I bet the boys didn't make you this nuts," Ginny commented.

"Well, they had their moments, I'll tell you.  Percy was the first, so it was all new to me.  One of my babies was leaving the nest to start one of his own.  Of course, being Percy, he sat everyone down one afternoon to plan the entire wedding.  Penny's parents were…impressed with his sensibility.  There were charts and lists and everything was color coded."  Molly laughed.  "But oh, the twins were another story.  They didn't plan a double wedding, it just sort of made sense.  They proposed to the girls on the same night without knowing that they did.  It was so hysterical, and just like them.  Then Charlie married Mallory, and I have to say that was quite a shock.  I didn't see that coming.  Now you and Harry.  I have no idea what to do with Bill, but I imagine Ron won't be too far behind you."  Molly smiled tenderly.

"Hermione will be happy to hear you say that, I imagine."

"Oh, well, you know Ron.  Can't rush him into anything, not even a chess move."

***

"Lance, we're out of wolfsbane.  Can you put some on the order forms?" Hermione asked as she bustled around the lab.  She was trying to get the majority of the grunt work done for the day so she could take off early.  Her boss usually let her take time off when she asked for it because she asked so rarely.  And she hadn't taken a sick day since she started the job five years ago.

"Sure, Hermione.  Anything else?"

"Hmm, looks like we're low on powdered horn of bicorn.  Better order a case.  Is there anything else I should check on before I go?"

"I think you should look in on Greene and Addleson in lab four.  They looked ready to curse each other this morning," Lance replied.

"I'll see what I can do.  But those two need new lab partners.  They just can't get along, and if they continue disrupting the department, someone is going to get hurt," Hermione said briskly.

"At least we get along well," Lance said.

"That we do.  All right, I'll look in on Sara and Elliot, then I have to leave."  Hermione gathered her briefcase and headed out the door.

"Hot date in the middle of the afternoon?" Lance called from behind her.

Hermione turned and laughed.  "Afraid not.  But I'm going to my roommate's parent's house to help decorate and prepare for her engagement party tonight."

"Oh, that's great.  Halloween is the best."

"Yes, well…"  Hermione remembered a Halloween six years ago that wasn't so great.  She shuddered.  She had lost Neville and almost lost Ron…Hermione shook her head to stop her train of thought.  "I'll, uh, see you tomorrow Lance."

***

The Chudley Canons had the day off from practice, but Ron sat in his cramped office doing paperwork.  He just couldn't seem to concentrate.  He needed to get out of the stuffy office and smell some fresh air.  He needed to see Hermione.

Ron pushed away from the old desk and grabbed his cloak.  _This stupid paperwork will have to wait 'til tomorrow, he thought.  He remembered that Hermione said she'd be going to the Burrow early on, but he guessed she'd go home before that.  So that's where he'd go.  __I'm in the mood for a Honeydukes sweet anyway.  He smiled and Apparated to Hogsmeade._

Ron unhitched the whitewashed gate and made his way up the cobblestone walkway to Hermione and Ginny's cottage.  He tried the door, and found it unlocked.  _Yep, she's home all right._

He walked into the small living room, then through the swinging door into the kitchen.  No Hermione in sight.  He turned and started up the stairs.  "Hermione?" he called down the hall.

She popped her head out of her bedroom.  "Ron?  What are you doing here?"

"That's a friendly welcome," he replied easily.

She smiled and shrugged.  "I thought you had to work today."

"I did.  I left."

"I always admired your work ethic," she said caustically.

He grinned.  "I knew there was more to me than good looks, charisma and charm."

Hermione chuckled.  "Are you headed to the Burrow?"

"Not quite yet.  I wanted to see you."

"Well, here I am."  She came out into the hall and stood, hands on her hips.  She had changed out of her work clothes and now donned jeans and a cotton blouse.   _Leave it to Hermione to make casual dressy, Ron thought, amused._

"I couldn't concentrate at work.  I want to—"

"Yes?"

"Go for a fly on my broom with you," he finished.

Hermione smiled uneasily.  "I have to change and I…uh, haven't been on a broom in years."  She had never told anyone she was terrified of heights.

"Good.  Let's go."  He grabbed her arm and led her down the stairs.  He stopped at the hall closet and pulled out her cloak, threw it over her shoulders, and stomped out the door.

"Ron, I told Gin that I'd be there to help—"

"She'll get over it."  Ron magicked his broom from his room at the Burrow.

"I've never heard you use that spell," Hermione said.

Ron shrugged.  "It's useful."

"But full of holes.  I'm developing a new version of that spell at work.  The old one tends to damage the object in translation, but my version creates a shield that protects—"

"That's absolutely fascinating honey.  But I have the broom," he looked down at it, "and it looks fine to me.  So, let's go."

"But Ron—"

"No buts.  Get on."

Hermione sighed.  It might be fun…oh, what the hell?

Soon they were lifting off the ground and sliding slowly up to the clouds.  She was holding onto Ron's sides lightly, then made the mistake of looking down.

She started and the broom curved sharply left.  She let out a little squeal.

"Sit still or we'll fall off," Ron said lightly.

"Oh, good Lord Ron, bring us back down.  We're so high!"

"Calm down, sugar.  Hold on tighter."

"You bastard, you planned this didn't you?"  Despite her pride, she gripped his waist tighter.

"Maybe.  I know you don't like heights, so I—"

"_You know?  And you still took me up here—"_

"Shh.  Just relax, I won't let anything happen to you.  Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you.  What kind of a question is that?"

"Just a question.  And you answered it, so there you go.  Now, close your eyes and breathe in and out slowly.  Isn't it a beautiful day?  Clear and crisp and full of fall.  Okay there?"

"Okay."  Hermione took a breath and let it out, with somewhat of a hiss.  She felt Ron shake a little with laughter, but ignored him.  Then she slowly opened her eyes, and felt what Harry and Ron must feel whenever they flew.  She was soaring, skimming the clouds and heavens.  She laid her head on Ron's back and tilted her head down slightly so she could see the town.  She watched the mini houses dart by, and saw tiny specks that were people walking down the roads.

"Better?" Ron asked.

"Yes," she sighed.  "Much better."

They rode for another twenty minutes, looping around the skies over Hogsmeade.  Then Ron landed smoothly on the lawn outside her house.

He jumped off the broom and helped Hermione down.  "I'm sorry if I scared you.  I didn't mean to.  I just wanted to run off some steam because today's, you know, and I almost…well, um…and I felt so trapped.  And I needed you," he said softly.

"I felt the same way."  She looked up at him, then stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"We should get to the party."  Ron wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, we should.  But another hour won't hurt anything."

***

By nine o'clock, the party was in full swing.  Harry was slow dancing with Ginny, and Ron with Hermione.  The girls wore long dresses of black with kimono sleeves.  Draco surveyed the cozy scene with cool detachment.  He knew that the party had started an hour ago, but he wanted to slip in relatively unnoticed.  He leaned against the wall near the bar and helped himself to some bourbon.

He made mental notes of the people who were there; Fred and George, their wives, the rest of the Weasley siblings, and a girl he couldn't place dancing with…what was his name?  Oh yes, Charlie.  He also saw Fleur Delacour talking with the oldest Weasley_.  Interesting._

If he made himself known, he wondered if he'd be welcomed or kicked out.  Probably the latter, considering his reputation with this family.  _Maybe if he just—he stopped himself.  He was here to do a job, and to do it, he had to make nice._

That's when he saw another familiar face.  Seamus Finnigan was standing in the corner talking to Lavender Brown.  _Lavender Finnigan, he corrected himself.  Those two had gotten married, what was it, five years ago?  Draco also noticed Dean Thomas standing nearby, and a few girls he recognized but didn't know the names of._

The song ended and people started making their way toward the bar and Draco.  _Now or never, he thought, and strode forward to give his regards to the happy couple._

Draco knew the moment Harry saw him.  Harry's face went from one of elation to despair and disgust in a split second.

Harry strode purposefully toward Draco.  He didn't want Malfoy to spoil this party for Ginny.  It was important  to her, and to him if it came down to it.

"Is that Malfoy?" Ginny asked in a hiss at Harry.  "What's _he doing here?"_

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

When Harry approached, Draco swallowed his pride and stuck out a hand.  "Congratulations, Potter."

Harry listened for the sarcasm and malice, but he didn't hear it.  Cautious, he shook Malfoy's hand.

"And congratulations to you too, Miss Weasley."  Draco extended his hand to Ginny.

Ginny wanted to scream at him, to yell, to make a scene, but she corked her anger and shook his hand harshly.  "Thank you, Mal—Draco," she said stiffly.  "Please, call me Ginny," she added just as tightly.  She wasn't going to let that no good prat ruin her engagement party.  She had worked her ass off to make everything perfect for Harry because Halloween was a day of bad memories for him, and bloody Malfoy wouldn't take Harry out of his good mood if she could help it.

Ron saw Harry and Ginny making their way across the room, and then he saw why.  _Malfoy.  That bastard is going to upset things, he thought.  What was this?  He was shaking hands with Harry and Ginny.  __What is he playing at?_

He started to stalk over to give Draco a piece of his mind, but Hermione grabbed his arm.  He looked back at her and she shook her head.  "Cool off before you make a scene," she advised.

Ron nodded, but didn't comment.  After a few deep breaths, he too stomped toward the bar, Hermione at his heels.

"Malfoy."  The way Ron said it, one would think it a curse.

"Weasley," Malfoy replied, but sincerely.

Ron didn't care how big of a goody-two-shoes he was being.  He'd get to the bottom of Draco's newfound personality, make no mistake.

"What are you doing here, Draco?"  Hermione stepped forward, her tone brisk and warning.

"That's just what I wanted to know," Ron added sharply.

"I saw the engagement announcement in the Prophet and decided to give the bride and groom my regards in person."

They just looked at one another.  Well, Ron glared and Draco's usual sneer was replaced with a look of mere curiosity and innocence.  Hermione raised her eyebrows at Harry, but he simply shrugged.  None of them knew what to do.

_Perfect, Draco thought, __they're falling for it._

"Now Ron, how many children do Fred and George have now?  And Percy?"

Why was _Draco Malfoy being…__human?  Ron answered him uncertainly, "Fred and Angelina have a boy, Todd, and twin girls, Piper and Lark.  Katie's pregnant with their first.  Percy has two, Kaleb and Jonathan.  You married?"  Ron thought that'd throw him off._

"No.  You?" Draco asked slyly, already knowing the answer.  It was his business to know the answer.

_Damn, he's good.  "No."  He glance at Hermione.  "Not…yet."_

"Ah.  And who is that lovely woman Charlie's with?  I don't seem to remember her from school, but she looks familiar."

"That's his wife Mallory.  They got married two years ago," Ginny piped up.

"Yes, yes, Mallory Duncan.  From the Weird Sisters.  I remember now.  And was that Fleur Delacour I saw a few minutes ago?"  Draco was rather enjoying this pleasant façade.

"Yeah.  Bill's been dating her for awhile," Ron said tentatively.

Hermione was confused.  _Something was off here, she decided._

"Catch me up, will you Hermione?"  Lavender and Seamus have been married for a long time.  Any kids?"

Hermione shook her head.  "No, but they plan on them."

"Very nice.  And those girls are?" Draco asked pointing.

"Eloise Midgen and Belle d' Lamartine," Ginny answered.

"Where's Parvati Patil?"

"Couldn't make it," Ginny added sharply.

"Sorry to hear it.  Well, it was good to see you all again.  It's been too long.  Let's not make it another six years before we see one another again," he said, once again extending a hand to Harry, then Ron.  "I'm sure I'll see you all at the next Cannon's game, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Draco ignored the choppy response.  "Good.  Well, enjoy the rest of your party.  I have another engagement.  Good evening."  And on that note, Draco left the Burrow, with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny staring after him.

***

Despite the hour, Draco knew he'd find his boss in the office.

"I have some information that might interest you, and perhaps justify my salary," Draco said, handing over his notes.

His employer flipped thought the pages and nodded.  "Yes, this is what I'm looking for.  But I want more."

"I know.  These people don't exactly like me, so it'll take time."

"I understand.  But time is of the essence."

_Haha, I'm finally done!  This chap turned out pretty long, and I'm proud.  Sorry it took years, but that's too bad.  I like this chap a lot, and I hope you do too.  Hope I can update again soon!_


	7. Of Quiddich and Bad Pickup Lines

_UNDER MY SPELL_

_Here goes nothing people…Wherever you see a star (*) check the A/N at the bottom to see the special note…Oh, and everyone knows that **technically I don't own this…Oh who am I kidding, ****technically, JKR owns everything and I own nothing…**_

CHAPTER SEVEN: OF QUIDDICH AND BAD PICKUP LINES

            It was a big match for the Chudley Cannons today.  Ginny was packing a picnic lunch for the four of them to take to the game.  Ron wouldn't be sitting with them; he had to be down with his team, but he had reserved seats in the top box for the rest.  Fred and Angelina were coming, as well as Katie and George, but they were leaving the kids with a sitter, since they were too little to sit still and behave for that length of time.  Charlie and Mallory would be there as well.       Ginny turned away from the lunches and said, "Aquatis calor."  She needed to boil the water for a cup of tea.

            Her thoughts turned to more distressing matters.  Draco Malfoy.  Why did he come to her engagement party?  Maybe he'd…changed.  Maybe he was…kind.  That was really a disconcerting thought.  She was so distracted; she nearly put orange juice in her tea rather than milk.

            She laughed out loud and shook her head.  "I'm losing my mind," she muttered.

            "What's that, Gin?" Hermione asked, entering the kitchen.

            "Nothing.  I wasn't paying attention, and nearly added OJ to my tea instead of milk."

            Hermione chuckled.  "Classic."  She paused.  "Mind wandering?"

            "I suppose," Ginny answered sipping her tea.

            "You've more of an excuse than anyone these days.  Engagement, impending marriage, and…Draco's return."  Hermione hardly wanted to think about that.  He was too calm, too oily.  Something about it didn't sit right with her.  He wanted something, she was sure.  But she wished she knew what.

            Ginny shrugged.  "Tuna or chicken?"

            "Chicken.  Ron'll want tuna, but I doubt he'll have a moment to be in the box with us."  Hermione sighed.  "I'm so proud of him.  He's turned that team around.  He's always loved them, God knows why, and now he's made them great.  Found a great coach—"

            "Yeah, Wood's the best."  Oliver Wood had been a player for the National English team for eight years, but after the eighth season, Ron asked him to coach the Cannons, and he couldn't resist the offer.  "I remember being on the team at Hogwarts.  I loved it," Ginny said.

            "And you were good at it.  Why didn't you go pro?"

            "Are you kidding?  And pass up fighting accidental magic?  Never.  I love my job."  And she truly did.  Ginny enjoyed the fast pace and helping people.  It was fun for her.

            "I know you do.  So do I.  Oh, that reminds me, I need you opinion on something."

            "What?"

            "Well, at work everyone has a lab partner they work with, yada yada yada.  Anyway, these two, Sara Greene and Elliot Addleson, can't get along.  They just detest each other and no one knows why.  They could be a danger to the department, but there's no one else to pair them with.  To separate them, I'd have to split up my partner and I, and we work together very smoothly.  What should I do?"  Hermione snatched a bag of chips and sat at the kitchen table.

            "Hmm.  First of all, I think you should talk to them and explain the situation.  They are adults, after all.  Then if that doesn't work, what other choice do you have but to split up you and your partner?"  Ginny glanced over her shoulder at a sulking Hermione.  "Sorry, I guess that wasn't much help."

            "It's not your fault, Gin.  I knew it would come down to that.  Oh well, I'll do what I have to.  I just hope after the three of us have a heart to heart they'll pull themselves together."

            "Knock knock, guess who's here?"

            Ginny heard her brother's voice and called, "In here, George!  Just finishing up the lunch."

            George and Katie came into the kitchen.  "Katie, oh, you look wonderful!"  Hermione gushed as she went to hug her.  Katie was very round in her eighth month.

            "Oh, I'm as big as a cow and everyone knows it."  She laughed.  "It'll all be over soon though."

            "And then we'll start on the next one," George said happily as he hugged and kissed Ginny, then Hermione.

            "To hell we will, mister," Katie said in a half joking manner.

            "Aw, I'll wear you down yet.  Fred's winning, and we can't have that!"

            "It's not a win or lose situation, you idiot."  Katie grinned.  She enjoyed teasing as much as either of the twins.

            "You and Angelina amaze me, Kate.  Putting up with those brothers of mine.  And you too, Hermione.  Although God knows Fred and George are much more of a handful than Ron," Ginny said, packing the sandwiches along with the flasks of pumpkin juice.

            "What about Ron?" Ron asked, standing in the doorway with Harry.

            "Nothing.  Sister dear was just saying how much more handsome and debonair Fred and I are than you."  George crossed the kitchen and hugged his brother, the shook hands with Harry.  "Long time no see."

            "I wish.  Katie, how are you?"  Ron gave her a hug, and looked at her stomach apprehensively.

            "Just fine, Ron."  She saw his hesitation.  "Do you want to feel him move?"

            Ron paled.  "Uh, no that's okay, er…" He backed away.

            Hermione came up behind him and pushed him forward.  "Go ahead, you nerd.  She isn't going to bite."

            "Is he kicking again, hun?  Are you sure you want to go to the game?" George asked, concerned.

            "For the hundredth time, I'm fine!  Great, just peachy!"

            "Leave the poor woman in peace, George.  You'll learn quick enough," Fred said as he and Angelina walked in as well.

            "Do I need to start locking the door?" Ginny joked.  "All these Weasley boys just keep walking in."

            "Darn right they do," Charlie said, as he and Mallory joined the group.  "Hey Harry."

            "How are things, Charlie?" Harry asked, extending his hand.

            "Going great."  Charlie smiled and took his wife's hand in his.

            "Why don't we go in the living room and talk?  There'll be more room," Hermione suggested.

            Ron checked his watch.  It read '_Time to go.'  "I don't think we have time, sugar.  The game starts in an hour.  I'm sorta late already."_

            "Okay boys, one of you pick up the picnic basket and let's go!  Those Cambridge Canaries don't stand a chance!" Ginny yelled.

***

            Harry had never realized how big a fan Ginny was.  She stood most of the game, screaming encouragements, and sometimes obscenities, at the players.

            "Come on, Stevens, get the lead out!  That Snitch isn't going to catch itself!"

            Harry himself settled for cheering along with the crowd, along with Hermione, Katie and Angelina.  Fred and George would yell and shout along with Ginny, but even they weren't as bad.  Charlie was surprisingly quiet, but cheered just the same.  Mallory clapped politely and watched with avid interest.

            "Too bad Bill couldn't make it," Harry mentioned to Charlie.

            "Yeah, he would've enjoyed this.  Said he was busy though."

            "With what?"

            "Work, most likely.  He tries to divide his time between Egypt and England, and I think the strain is catching up to him.  We're not as young as we used to be.  Bill's five years from forty, and I'm…almost thirty."  He coughed.

            "Liar!  You're only two years younger than Bill," George said mischievously.

"So that would make you…" Fred pretended to count on his fingers, "Thirty-three, right, Charles?"

Charlie clucked his tongue in good-natured annoyance.  Then the gleam was back in his eye.  "So that would make _you twenty-six, wouldn't it?"_

Fred laughed.  "And darn proud of it.  Don't mess with the best, bro.  You never try and make fun of something that turns around and makes you look worse.  Or older than dirt."

            "You boys are terrible.  None of you are older than dirt."  She ran a hand along Charlie's collar.  "But you'll always be young enough to take me for a fly on your broom."

            Fred and George gagged.  "That is the worst wizarding pick-up line ever," Fred said.

            "We should know, we've used it plenty of times and got nothing," George added.

            Angelina and Katie looked over.  "Yeah, to bag us, they came up with more original material," Angelina said sarcastically.

            Katie rubbed her swollen stomach.  "You'll never believe the first line George tried out on me."

            Fred leaned in close, his face vaguely annoyed.  "What was it?  He never mentioned anything to me."

            "He said—"

            "They don't want to hear that, Kate," George interjected quickly.

            "Yes we do," Charlie said.

            "He goes, 'My wand is eleven inches long.  Wanna make some magic?'*  How ridiculous is _that?"  Katie was laughing so hard, she was crying._

            The boys nearly fell out of their seats; they were laughing so hard.

            "That—is way—too bad—George," Fred gasped.

            "Yeah man, that's _sad," Charlie added._

            The tops of George's ears were red.  "I was only sixteen.  It was the best I could come up with at the time."

            Hermione tutted, but she was trying very hard to keep a straight face.

Harry smiled and sat back and put his arm around Ginny's chair.  She had finally taken a seat, and was sipping some pumpkin juice.

            "Dry throat?"

            "Yeah.  I won't be talking for a few days," she croaked.

            He laughed, but stopped abruptly when he saw who had entered the box.  Malfoy.

            "Harry, Ginny, Hermione, everyone, how lovely to see you," he said slickly.  He checked his ticket stub and sat in the empty seat next to Harry.  "Ron down with the team?"

            "Yes," Hermione answered tightly.

            "They're up, 250 to 188, but if Collins gets the Snitch before Stevens…"

            "Stevens will get it.  He's best in the league," Ginny said proudly.

            "Well, my money's on the Cannons," Draco said casually.

            "Where else would it be, surrounded by this lot?" Harry said, a shade less than friendly.

            Draco nodded.  They listened to the commentary.

            "And there goes Williams, in possession of the Quaffle, is he going to score?  No!  Hopkins of the Cannons comes up with a fantastic save!  Now Kilroy is in possession, heading for the goals…he scores!  Was that the Snitch?"

            The crowd hushed, eyes searching for the small golden orb.  Harry's eyes scanned the pitch, then he spotted it.  "I see it.  Over by Goldberg's knee," he whispered to Ginny.

            "OVER THERE, YOU BLIND FOOL!  GO FOR IT!  WIN US THIS MATCH, BABY!" Ginny jumped up and screamed.

            Harry flinched at her volume, but Stevens turned his attention to the Snitch, and in an instant, he had it in his hand.

            "Stevens has the Snitch!  The game is over!  The Chudley Cannons win!"  The announcer roared.

            Everyone in the top box jumped up to cheer.  Draco stood with the rest, and clapped lightly.

            Fred leaned over to his wife.  "What do you make of this Malfoy thing?"

            Angelina glanced over to see Draco clapping and shrugged.  "I remember him to be awfully conceited.  He was the boy with the father that bought the whole Slytherin team new brooms, right?"

            "Yeah, that's him.  Then he called Hermione a…" he lowered his voice to below a whisper, "mudblood."

            Angelina frowned.  "Yes, I remember perfectly now."

            "What should we do?"

            She glanced in Malfoy's direction again.  "I don't know.  Wait it out, see what he's playing at."

            Ginny thought Malfoy was being pleasant.  Yes, Draco Malfoy, nice guy.  He made conversation with Hermione before Ron joined them in the box, and even complimented Ron on a job well done.  Then the shock of a lifetime occurred.

            "I was thinking that you four might join me for dinner in London next week.  I know this cozy place, good food, good wine.  What do you say?  My treat."

            Ron opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, Hermione raised an eyebrow, and Harry ran a hand through his hair.  Ginny simply gaped.

            Draco ignored their reactions.  It was too much of a painful reminder that he wasn't welcome.  Anywhere.  But he pressed on.

            "Saturday night, say sevenish?"

            Harry found his voice first.  "Um…that would be fine, Draco.  Where…where should we, er, meet you?"

            "Why don't you Apparate to my apartment and we'll have a drink and go from there.  Here's the address."  He produced a small card and handed it to Harry.  "Good day."  And on that note, Draco Disapparated.

            "This is too weird," Ron said.

            "Certainly is," Hermione added.

            Harry shrugged.  "He seemed sincere enough.  Innocent until proven guilty."

            "Yes, but has Draco Malfoy ever been innocent?" Ginny asked

_*Thanks to all my peeps who discussed bad pickup lines with me…extensively.  It was funny, trust me._

_Well, see ya in the land of fanficion…oh wait, that's where we are.  Welcome to my world, where the sky is purple and the grass is polka dotted…_


	8. Are You Crazy?

_UNDER MY SPELL_

_Hello again, my people!  I want this chapter to move things along a little, so hopefully it will turn out that way.  I don't know; I haven't written it yet…But we'll see…I have something special planned, and it may show up now, or later.  But nothing would be possible w/o the amazing and talented JKR._

CHAPTER EIGHT: ARE YOU CRAZY?

            Ron couldn't believe it, but he actually enjoyed himself at dinner with Malfoy.  They had a splendid meal, and fascinating conversations.  Ron recalled a certain detention he served his seventh year, the night Draco poured his heart out to him, Harry, and Neville.

            He'd never forget what Draco said that night.  _"I hate my father. He's a brainless fool and will die like one. I don't want to be like him…__It's hard, having such a loser for a father. Then he expects you to take up where he left off, do his bidding, and be a miniature of him. But what if you don't want to? What if you want something else?"_

            Ron knew they had touched the core of him that night, a core he kept carefully hidden, along with his heart.  He wasn't defending him, but for the first time, he could see where he was coming from.  And he was sorry for him.

            After they left Draco's they proceeded back to Hermione and Ginny's cottage.  The conversation took a few detours, but eventually wound up turning to the upcoming event.

            "Remember Fred and George's wedding, when both girls caught the bouquet?" Harry asked, sipping his nightcap.  "And we wondered who had caught it first."

            "It was a little bit of a shock to learn that the flowers were bewitched to fly to the woman who'd get married next.  I thought it was just a Muggle wives' tale," Hermione added.  "Well, now we who caught it first.  Congratulations, Gin."

"Thanks, Hermione.  Although I could have sworn…" Ginny trailed off.

"What?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head.  "Nothing," she muttered.

Hermione spoke again.  "I don't know if I've said it yet, but I'm so very happy for both of you, from the bottom of my heart."

            Ginny's eyes filled with tears.  "Oh, Hermione.  I love you," she said, and went to hug her friend.

            Ron and Harry smiled at them, and then looked at each other.  _Ron's my best friend, Harry thought, __what would I do without him?  Have I ever told him that?  _

            "Ron?" Harry started.

            "Yeah?"

            "Will you be my best man?  I mean, I don't have any brothers, but…you're better than any brother I could have.  What do you say?" Harry swallowed hard.

            Ron looked at his friend of thirteen years.  The best friend he ever had, his pal, his confidant.  The man his sister loved, the Boy Who Lived.  _I'm so glad I met you Harry.  You're the best…_

_            "Of course, mate.  I'd be honored."_

            Harry cleared his throat.  "Gin?  Do you want to, uh, go for a drink at the Three Broomsticks?"

            "Oh, who are you kidding, Harry?" Hermione asked laughing.  "Get out of here, you hormone ridden teenagers."

            "Yeah, like you're going to sit here and read," Ginny muttered to her friend as she gathered her coat and walked out the door.

            The days passed, and the cool hint of autumn turned into the glaring frigidity of winter.  It was unusually cold for November, then continued so into December.  The ground was hard, and soon covered with glittering milky white flakes.  Christmas was drawing near, and Hermione was getting worried.

            She owled Ron from work one day, inviting him to dinner.  Ginny was going out with Harry, so they'd have some time to themselves.

                        _Ron—_

_            Why don't you come to the cottage for dinner and drinks tonight?  We need to talk.  Say __six thirty__ or seven?_

_                        Love,_

_                           Hermione_

            When she got home, there was Pig, waiting to give her Ron's reply.

                        _Hermione—_

_            How could I pass up dinner with you?  Let's make it six, the sooner the better._

_                        Love,_

_                           Ron_

            Hermione smiled.  She'd make spaghetti and meatballs, and they'd have red wine.  And they'd discuss their impending doom.

            Ron arrived right on time, and kissed Hermione hello.  The kiss lingered longer than normal, but nobody complained.  She had put out candles, and her tiny kitchen smelled of tomatoes and vanilla candles.  And her.

            Ron buried his face in her hair, smelled her shampoo.  Then he kissed her neck, and marveled at her scent.  Her hair smelled like citrus, her skin like berries.  He couldn't imagine pulling away.

            "Will dinner be ruined if we leave it?" he whispered into the crook of her neck.

            She leaned away from him and smiled suggestively.  Then she shook her head, as if to send away her thoughts, and said, "Yes.  Let's have dinner first.  We have important business to discuss."

            "You drive me crazy when you're serious," he said.

            "I drive you crazy all the time."  She led him to a chair, and poured the wine.

            "What's so important, darling?  Let's get it out of the way," he said, scooping up spaghetti.

            "Christmas."

            "Yeah, and?"

            "My parents.  What happens when they see your parents and they start talking and mention the engagement?  And your parents say 'What engagement?'  And then they figure out that we're telling two different tales, and neither knows we're planning for you to move in here and then—"

            "Whoa, whoa.  Take a breath.  We'll just make sure that they don't talk about that, or don't see each other."

            "How do you propose we do that?  Your parents will invite them for Christmas dinner, and they won't say no!  And we can't exactly control the conversation."

            Ron frowned.  This was quite the predicament.

            "And it's so cold.  I'm tired of being cold.  I need a change," Hermione muttered.

            Ron almost laughed.  What did the weather have to do with anything?  Oh well, that was Hermione.  Never calm in a crisis.

            "I want it to be warm and sunny.   I want to…relax."

            "Let me relax you."

            Hermione rolled her eyes.  "That won't solve anything."

            "Okay, then…" A brilliant thought struck him.  "Let's run off to some tropical island and get married.  Warmth and sun, and you and I can…relax."

He saw her face; she thought he was kidding.  He turned his tone serious.  "I love you, Hermione Granger.  I have for a long, long time.  Maybe since the first time you told me I had dirt on my nose, but I was too young to know how much you really meant to me.  I love you, and I want to marry you.  I'm tired of putting it off, and I don't want to wait.  I love my family, but a big wedding will get complicated fast."  He slid down to one knee, and looked up at her shocked face, into her amazing eyes.  "What do you say?"

"Are you crazy?" she whispered.  Her head was spinning, her heart was thumping.  She wanted this, she didn't want this.  She wanted a big, fancy wedding.  She wanted him on a beach.  She found her voice again.  "We…we can't elope."

He had known her too long to be insulted.  She was practical, down to the bone.  "Why not?" he answered simply.

"I…don't know."  She paused.  Then her decision was made.  She wanted to be warm, she wanted Ron, and she wanted to be his wife.  "I love you, too.  I want to marry you.  I want to run away with you."

Ron grinned his amazing, sexy grin.  "When should we go?"

It was Hermione's turn to surprise him.  "Now."

"Are you crazy?  _Now?  Today?"_

"Yes, right this minute.  I can be packed in minutes.  You can use my new spell to get some stuff from your house.  Then we can Apparate to…where should we go?"

Ron shrugged, and grinned some more.  "Wherever you want, love."

"Let's go to the Virgin Islands.  St. John.  I went with my parents once, it's calm and quiet.  I want to marry you on the beach, in the evening."

"Deal."

"Just let me pack."

"What do you need?  We're going on a honeymoon, basically."  Ron cradled her hips in his hands.

Hermione shrugged.   "Bathing suit, sandals?"

Ron nodded.  "I'll bring the same."

Ron summoned a few things from his house and then waited for Hermione.  She bustled around, checking locks and putting away dishes.

"Ready?" Ron asked.

"Just have to leave a note."

_Dear Ginny, Harry, and everyone else—_

_Ron and I eloped to paradise.  Sorry to shock you, but we'll owl you later.  Lots of love,_

_The soon to be newlyweds._

_There you go, a nice short chap, filled to the tip top with romance.  I put the notes in a different font, so I hope it shows up, but if it doesn't , what can you do?_


	9. They Eloped!

_UNDER MY SPELL_

_I just loved writing the last chapter.  Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I've been working on this other piece called GO AWAY.  (Please read it!) Anyway, I hope this chapter meets with your approval, and even if I doesn't, I don't care.  Just kidding…And here's a by-your-leave, none of its mine!  Bow down to JK Rowling!_

CHAPTER NINE:  THEY ELOPED?!

            Harry brought Ginny home that evening, and she asked him in.  "Hermione?" she called, but no one answered.  "That's odd; I thought she said she was having Ron for dinner."

            Harry shrugged.  Then he saw the piece of parchment on the kitchen table.  "Looks like she left a note, Gin."

            Ginny picked up the note and read.  Then her mouth spread in a wide grin.  "Oh, Harry!  Look at this!  They _eloped!"_

            "They eloped?"

            "They eloped!"  Ginny smiled, but then a light came into her eyes.  "I knew I wasn't crazy," she muttered, shaking her head.

            "What?"

            "The other night, when we had dinner with Draco, Hermione mentioned that I caught the bouquet before she did at Fred and George's wedding.  That sparked my memory.  At the time, it seemed like we caught it at the same moment, and it was too hard to tell.  But some little piece of me always knew she got it first."

            "Oh.  Well, it hardly matters, does it?"  Harry stopped.  "Do we have to break the news to your parents and Hermione's?"

            Ginny's grin fell.  "The note does say to 'everyone', but I doubt they told anyone.  Heck, the candles are still warm.  Looks like we missed them by about twenty minutes or so.  Should we owl them?"

            Harry shrugged.  "Maybe we should wait until tomorrow, give them a chance to tell everyone themselves."  He ran a hand through his hair, and added, "This isn't like them, though.  Hermione's not the impulsive sort, and Ron's slow as molasses.  Heck, it took him until fifth year to figure out he liked Hermione."

            Ginny nodded.  "But he got it, didn't he?  My mum has a saying about Ron.  'Can't rush him into anything, not even a chess move.'  I guess this proves her wrong."

_The Burrow, the next morning…_

Molly Weasley put on the coffee and went upstairs to wake her husband for work.  "Arthur?  Time to get up!"  She yelled from the hall.  Then she walked up a flight of stairs and knocked sharply on Ron's door.  He hadn't come downstairs for breakfast and that was unusual because he was usually up by this time.

"Ron?  Are you awake yet?"

No answer.  _Odd, she thought.  She cracked open the door to see the bed made and completely empty.  She shook her head.  __He must have stayed with Harry at Hogwarts.  Yes, that must be it._

She refused to think anymore about why her son hadn't come home last night.  It was just something she didn't want to know about.

Arthur entered the kitchen and noted the owl perched on the windowsill.  "We've post, Molly," he said yawning.  "Isn't Ron up yet?"

She ignored her husband completely, so he took the mail from the bird and tore the seal.  His eyes widened as he read, and his mouth broke into a wide grin.

Molly turned away from the frying bacon to see her husband grinning like an idiot over the post.  "Well, who's it from?" she asked tersely.

"Ron," he answered.

"Well, I should hope so.  He didn't come home last night, there was no note, no 'Bye the way mum, I'll be out for the night.'  What has he got to say?"

"Molly, he isn't a child anymore.  He can come and go as he pleases."

She sighed.  "What does he say?" she repeated.

"He says that he and Hermione eloped last night."

"They eloped?" she shouted.

"They eloped."  Arthur continued to grin.  "He says he's sorry if it upsets us, but he's never been so happy.  They were married last night on a beach, and he says they'll be spending some time on the island before coming home."

"Well, I…This is so exciting!" Molly said.  Then her eyes started to mist.  "That boy," she muttered.  "We didn't get to go to his wedding.  Oh, Arthur, I wish we could have been there."

"Me too, but this is what they wanted.  Think how messy another big Weasley wedding could get.  They probably just wanted to bypass the insanity."

***

A few days later found Draco wandering around Hogsmeade, trying to 'casually bump into' Harry Potter.  He felt he was getting closer to becoming a trusted friend, but more contact, on a spontaneous basis, wouldn't hurt.

He found his target outside the Three Broomsticks, blessedly alone.  It was Friday, and a Hogsmeade weekend for students.  He'd know Harry would be chaperoning.

Draco hustled forward, trying to look friendly and surprised to see him there.

"Harry!  What a pleasant surprise," he said in greeting.

Harry turned to see Malfoy.  It surprised and perplexed him how much Draco had changed since school.  And the funny thing was, Harry was beginning to count him as a friend.  He'd been around a lot of late, and Harry had come to accept it.  His presence wasn't a source of torture anymore.  But it had been a few days since he'd seen him.

"Draco.  What brings you here, on a Friday afternoon no less?"

"A friend asked me to pick up a package from the post office," he lied easily.  "And you, no doubt, are here with students."

Harry nodded.  "Would you like to join me for a drink?  It's getting awfully cold out here."

_Just what I'd planned on, Draco thought.  "Sounds good."_

They entered the pub with a tinkle of bells and took a seat at a nearby table.  After they'd ordered, the conversation began.  Draco wanted to bleed out any information he could.

"How is Ginny?" he asked politely.

"Very well.  She's bustling around with wedding plans, asking my opinion on this and that."  He chuckled.

"I'm sure it will all be worth it.  I haven't heard anything from Ron and Hermione.  They're well, I trust?"

Harry's small smile grew into an amused grin.  "The news hasn't reached you?"

"No," Draco replied neutrally.

"They eloped three days ago."

"They eloped?" Draco was stunned.

"Yep, they eloped.  Got married on some tropical island, and taking a honeymoon there.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told us they'd gotten a letter from them, and I checked with Hermione's parents to see that they'd gotten a letter as well.  Came as quite a shock to everyone."

"I can imagine.  Well, when they return, I'll be sure to offer my congratulations."

"They owled me that they'd be coming back on Thursday.  I've arranged for a few friends to come to the house for a little welcome home party.  Would you like to come?  Seven o'clock, at Hermione and Ginny's."

"That would be great.  Have you and Ginny given any thought to where you'll be taking your honeymoon?"  He wanted to turn the conversation back to Harry.  He'd promised his boss he'd get his next report in tonight.

Harry's cheeks colored ever so slightly.  "She's suggested a few places, and they all sound quite nice.  I really don't mind where.  I think she's partial to Italy however.  That sounds like fun to me."

"Yes, it is very lovely."

"Have you been?"

"Once or twice," Draco replied flippantly.  "Where are you planning on living after the wedding?"

"Well, my first intention was to have Ginny move in to my rooms at Hogwarts, but I think she'd prefer a house.  She liked to garden and decorate, and that wouldn't be something she could do in those rooms.  I don't think Hermione and Ron gave a thought to where they'd live, so I suppose they'll expect to get the house and have Ginny move back to the Burrow until the wedding.  But I've a mind to build a house, however Ginny wants, right here in Hogsmeade.  I think she'd like that."

"Fine, that's fine.  What a lovely gesture."  Draco smiled.  _I'd like a cottage to share with someone I love.  He cringed.  __Get over it, Draco.  No one would ever want you._

_Later that night…_

            Draco had long since stopped knocking on his employer's door.  He was there often enough to know his boss's hours by heart.

            "Draco, right on time."

            "As always," he replied coolly.

            "Tell me what you've got.  I think there's a bonus in this for you."

            As Draco relayed the information he'd gathered, he felt a surge of emotion—was it guilt?—in his chest.  He felt like he was betraying a friend.  He'd finally gained a little happiness, and he was doing it all for money.  He was selling out the only people who had welcomed him, however reluctantly, into their lives.  _What is wrong with me?  Nobody gives a rat's ass what happens to you.  But somehow he felt that wasn't true._

            "This is it, Draco.  I want you to set a trap, lure Potter here.  It's time I got my revenge."

            _Oh God, what have I done?_

_Okay, its short, but it reveals startling clues.  Who IS this mystery person?  Will Draco go through with it?  Find out next time…(And meanwhile, be sure to check out Go Away, like I mentioned before)  Much love, peace out!_


	10. Secrets Revealed

_UNDER MY SPELL_

_Here we go again…A couple more chapters ought to do it.  Wait, stop the presses!  What's this?  Miss Zippitydodah now owns HP because JKR hasn't come out with the fifth book yet?  No, wait…that's just in my dreams…_

CHAPTER TEN: SECRETS REVEALED

            Moonlight cascaded over the balcony at midnight.  Hermione was sitting outside in her robe, watching the ocean.  The waves lapped on the beaches with that gentle whooshing sound, and some stray gulls cawed and swooped over the water.  A slight breeze spread the heavy scent of flowers and fruits around, and she could almost hear music in the wind.

            It was sunny every day, warm and happy.  The sky was always picture-perfect-blue, with wispy clouds that floated around in amusing shapes for the sunbathers to look at.  The sand was deep and tickled your feet when you ran across the beach barefoot.  A thousand stars twinkled on the velvety sky at night, and Hermione liked to sit on the balcony and recall the constellations from astronomy class at school.  She was terribly sad that they'd be leaving tomorrow.

            The wedding had been beautiful.  They'd stopped off in Cardiff, Wales at a little jewelry shop to buy their rings.  Hermione's was a silver band with a simple, beautiful diamond, and Ron's was a thick silver band alone.  She'd bought a simple white gown, and they'd wedded on the beach during sunset.  Hermione had always imagined having a big wedding, in a church at home.  Lots of people watching, all of her friends as her bridesmaids, and her father leading her down the aisle.  But this was so much better.

            She pulled her satin robe closer and wished again that they could stay longer.  But practicality had gotten the better of her.  They'd spent eleven days on St. John, and she had to get back to work.  And as much as Ron whined about it, he needed to get back too.  They'd need to work out the living arrangements and start their life together.  That was the most beautiful thought.

            "Hermione?" Came Ron's sleepy voice.  "Where are you?"

            "Out here," she said, turning in her chair.  She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as Ron came out onto the balcony.

            "What are you doing out here?"  She stood and he sat in her chair, then she sat in his lap and cuddled her head in the crook of his neck.

            "Just looking."

            "Oh.  Sad that we have to leave tomorrow afternoon?"

            "Quite.  I wish we could stay longer, but…we have to get back and set things right."

            "How do you mean?"

            "Well," Hermione started, "where are we going to live, to start?  We took off so fast; we didn't think things through…"

            "Any regrets?" Ron held her closer and hoped she didn't regret this marriage.  _What if we've rushed in too fast?  Hell, too fast?  We've been dating for nine years, and I've liked her since…well, since we were eleven._

_            Hermione paused.  _I've been in love with him for so long.  We've always been great friends.  I'm happier than I've ever been.__

_            "Just one," she replied._

            Ron swallowed, and tried to keep his voice calm.  "What?"

            "That we didn't do this sooner."

***

            Harry and Ginny spent most of the day Thursday getting ready for Hermione and Ron's return.  There were people to owl, decorations to put up, and details to iron out.

            "You know what Harry?" Ginny said, magically inflating some balloons.

            "What Ginny?" Harry asked.  He was making out an owl to Fred and Angelina to arrive early.

            "Maybe I should just move back to the Burrow until the wedding.  Hermione and Ron should have the house.  I mean, Hermione did cover the down payment and she's invested a lot more time in the place than I have.  And it isn't like I could move into your rooms at Hogwarts because that wouldn't bode well with the staff.  So, this is the easiest way, right?  And then we can pick out a place of our own."

            "I've been meaning to talk to you about that, Gin.  How would you like to design your own house?"

            "Well sure I would, that would be wonderful but—" Ginny stopped.  "Harry, you didn't."

            Harry gave a grin reminiscent of one of the Weasley twins.  "Didn't what?"

            "You—did you buy a plot of land?  For us?"

            "Maybe.  Is that something you'd want?"  Harry was enjoying the good tease.

            "Are you crazy?  Of course!  So, did you?  Where is it?" Ginny was grasping his shoulders jumping up and down.

            "Yes, I did.  Although I only put a down payment on it, so you could look at it first, to be sure you like it.  It's right here in Hogsmeade.  You know the road off of Archness Drive?  It's down there, in the field.  Not too far away, so we'll be neighbors with Hermione and Ron.  And you'll design the house any way you like."  Harry put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her jumping.  He looked into her vibrant eyes, and turned serious.  "Are you happy, Ginny?"

            Ginny nearly laughed the question off, but then she saw the shadow in his emerald eyes.  "Yes Harry.  I'm going to marry you in a few months, why wouldn't I be happy?"

            He looked as if he was going to protest, but she held up a hand.  "Harry, this is the last time I'm going to say this, so listen up.  Remember the time we walked in the rain seventh year and you told me you didn't want me to spy for Dumbledore?  This is like that.  I love you, you love me, so can't we make it as simple as that?  You don't have to be a martyr darling, and no on is asking you to be.  You can just be a normal man in love with a woman.  You can just be Harry Potter.  Not the boy who lived or the one who helped defeat Voldemort, but Harry Potter, the man I love.  You have to stop second guessing yourself."  She ran her knuckles across his jaw.

            He sighed.  How did she always know what he was thinking?  He wondered if it was humanly possible to love her as much as he did.

            Harry nodded.  I love you Ginny.  And it is as simple as that.  I just—worry about you."

            "You don't have to.  You just have to trust me."  She gave him a quick hug and then turned to survey the living room once again.  "Okay lover boy, we need to get back to work."

***

            Draco checked his watch and decided it was time to prepare for the party.  He checked his closet for something to wear, and then remembered that it hardly mattered.  He would fulfill the thing that he had dreamt of since he was a little boy.  Today he would betray Harry Potter.

            He knew it should be simple, effortless.  But there was this feeling stirring inside him that he didn't want to recognize as guilt.  He ran his hands through his greasy hair and took a deep breath.  All he had to do was lure Potter to the portkey outside of Ginny and Hermione's house and to his employer's office.  Then, presumably, his boss would finish the job.  He shuddered.  What did his boss really have in mind for Potter?  He knew it had to do with revenge, but Draco thought his boss was taking it a little too far.  But there was money on the line, and the chance to ruin Potter once and for all.  But was that really what he wanted anymore?

            Draco wandered into his bathroom and splashed cold water on his face.  After carelessly running a comb through his hair, he gathered his wand and Apparated to Hogsmeade.

            The sun hung low in the sky and the temperature was dropping.  Draco hugged his cloak tighter and the crunching of his boots in the fresh snow was the only sound.  He stopped in front of the yellow house with its pristine black trim.  He deposited the soda can that would be the portkey in the garden.  In the summer, he imagined the gardens were lush with colorful blooms, but now, the only part of the yard visible was the shoveled stone path leading to the door.  He took a deep breath of the frigid air and proceeded up the path and knocked on the door.

            Ginny, looking flushed and excited, opened the door.  His heart felt light when her expression didn't fall, but stayed cheerful at the sight of him.  Then he remembered his task for the evening and his heart fell to his stomach.

            "Draco, come on in.  It must be freezing out there."  She opened the door wider and ushered him in, taking his cloak.  "Would you like a butterbeer or something?"

            "Do you have coffee?"

            "Sure."  She hung up his cloak in the hall closet and called through the kitchen door, "Harry, put on some coffee, would you darling?  Draco's here."

            Harry stuck his head out of the kitchen.  He was wearing an apron that read "Kiss the Cook" and potholders on his hands.  He looked so utterly ridiculous, Draco laughed at him.

            "What are you up to in that ensemble, Potter?"

            Harry noted there was no hatred in his voice, no malice, no cold humor.  It was merely a joke among friends.  _Funny how things can change so fast_, Harry mused.

            "Just cooking a welcome home cake for the bride and groom.  Chocolate with vanilla frosting.  Angelina and Fred should be here soon, but George and Katie had an appointment, so they'll be here a little later."  The doorbell rang.  "I wonder who that is?  Gin, who else did you tell to come early?"

            Ginny looked puzzled.  "I don't think anyone.  The rest of my brothers were coming at seven, along with the guests."  She shrugged as the doorbell chimed again.  "Only one way to find out."

            Ginny opened the door and Draco's first thought was that he had died and was seeing an angel.  A woman stood in the doorway, with dark blonde hair that hung at her shoulders and deep blue robes.  She was simply beautiful, and Draco caught the air of confidence and charisma.

            "Belle!  How nice of you to come!  I wasn't sure if you'd gotten my owl," Ginny said as she took Belle's cloak.

            "Yes, sorry about not replying, but I was so excited and all, I simply didn't have time.  I had to make a lot of arrangements before I took off."

            "I can only imagine.  Business going well then?"  Ginny asked.

            "Very.  It's a very harrowing experience, but well worth the effort."  Her gaze landed on Draco, and she raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

            Ginny took the hint.  "Draco Malfoy, this is Belle d'Lamartine.  Belle, Draco."

            Belle put out her hand but instead of shaking it, Draco kissed it.  "Belle d'Lamartine, as in d'Lamartine Designs in London?"

            "The very same," Belle answered.  "I don't think you remember me from school."

            "I never forget a pretty face," Draco answered smoothly.  Inside, he was shaking.  _Why would someone like her be interested in someone like me?_  He thought.

            Ginny looked from one to the other.  _This could be interesting, she thought.  "Excuse me for a minute guys.  I have to…go check on Harry and…the coffee."_

            At seven o'clock sharp, the rest of the guests arrived.  Fred and Angelina greeted them while Ginny and Harry finished frosting the cake, and Draco and Belle sat on the sofa talking.  Hermione and Ron were expected at about half past.

            Lavender shuffled around, Parvati at her heels, asking Ginny if there was anything she could do.  "Anything at all, Gin, just let me know.  Do you need someone to bring out the food, keep a watch at the door, maybe?"

            "Lavender, everything is under control.  Harry's taking care of the cake, Fred is watching the door.  Parvati, get her to sit still!"

            "I can't Gin, I can't.  Okay, I have something to tell you." Lavender paused.  "I'm pregnant.  Six weeks along."

            "Lavender!  That's wonderful!  What a night, newlyweds and a new baby!" Ginny exclaimed.

            Seamus came up and wrapped his arms around his wife.  "I guess you told her." He said.           "Yes.  Want something to drink, dear?"

            "I'll have a tequila, hun.  Thanks."  He kissed her cheek.

            Lavender walked to the kitchen, and Ginny scolded Seamus.  "You should be getting _her drinks, Seamus.  A hop cup of tea, and have her put her feet up."  She said with hands on hip._

            "Hey, it isn't my fault!  She's been antsy lately.  She has to have something to do all the time."

            "Hey everyone!  They just Apparated outside!" Fred yelled.  He flicked his wand and the lights went out.  "_Sub oculos non cadere!"  Everyone in the living room became invisible, as well as the food._

            They heard the click of a key in the lock, then Hermione pushed opened the door.  Ron followed carrying a suitcase.  She clicked on a light, and everyone reappeared and yelled "Surprise!"

            Ron dropped the luggage and Hermione let out a small squeal.

            "Congratulations you two!" Ginny said.  She rushed over to embrace her brother and her new sister-in-law.

            "Oh Ginny!  Did you plan all this?"  Hermione wiped a tear from her eye.

            "Well, I can't take _all_ the credit.  Harry and Fred helped."

            "Where is Harry?" Ron asked.

            "Right here," Harry said as he made his way slowly into the living room with the cake.

            "Oh my!" Hermione exclaimed.  "Look at this Ron," she whispered.  "All these people went to so much trouble to be here."

            Lavender was standing nearby and heard.  "No trouble at all, Hermione.  If you'd have invited us to your wedding, we might not have thrown you a party."

            "Well, you caught us," Ron said.  "That's why we eloped.  So you'd throw us a welcome home party."  He laughed.

            "That's our 'ickle Ronniekins, the schemer." Charlie laughed.

            "Even Belle made time in her busy schedule to be here.  It's the event of the century," Lavender added.

            "Belle's here?" Hermione asked, eyes scanning the room.  She spotted her in a corner with Draco.

            "Belle!  I haven't seen you in ages!" Hermione rushed over to hug her friend.

            "Hermione!  Congratulations, darling!  Although we all knew it was coming."  Belle smiled and squeezed Hermione's shoulder.

            She blushed.  "Yes, well…" Then she spotted Draco, standing politely a few steps away.  "Draco, how nice of you to come."

            "Lovely to be here, Hermione."  He kissed her hand as he had done Belle's earlier, but with less…verve.  Hermione had never quite warmed up to him as much as the rest had.

            The celebration continues until very late.  Draco figured the later it got, the more drunk Potter would get, and the easier it would be to lure him away.

            Ron laughed in a group with his brothers, tossing back a brandy or four, while Ginny tried to start picking up the house at about eleven thirty.

            She carried some dirty glasses into the kitchen and found Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and Belle sitting at the kitchen table kicking back margaritas.

            "Lavender, you shouldn't be drinking."

            "I'm not, Gin.  It's tea."

            "Okay then."  She put the glasses in the sink, and with a swish of her wand, they started washing themselves and putting themselves back in the cupboards.

            "We were just getting Hermione to give us the skinny on her honeymoon.  She's being very stingy with details," Belle accused.

            "I can't imagine Ginny wants to hear anything like that about her brother," Hermione said, taking a sip of her salty drink.

            "On the contrary."  Ginny sat in a vacant seat.  "Spill."

            "Oh, for goodness' sakes.  I can't—I couldn't possibly…"

            "C'mon Hermione," Parvati whined.

            "Fine, all right then."  Ginny noted that Hermione had to be half drunk; otherwise she'd never be having this conversation.

            "Of course, it wasn't the first time.  I never told anyone this, but three years ago, Ron and I went out dancing, and I don't know what came over me…we got very drunk—quite by accident—and he spent the night here."  She giggled and nearly spilled her drink.

            "That's it?  For three years, nothing?" Lavender frowned.

            Hermione pursed her lips.  "What do you take me for, some sort of…_scarlet woman_?"  She giggled some more and took another swig.  "And anyway, there was just a couple more times."

            "So…you going to share the rest?" Belle asked slyly, and refilled her glass.  Ginny noted that the rest of the women's glasses were untouched, but Hermione seemed to be on her fourth or fifth one.  _They got her sloshed._

            "Sure, what the hell?" Hermione slurred.  "It was Halloween and I was kind of depressed, and when I got home from work, he let himself into the house—"

            "Whoa, was this little escapade _this_ Halloween?  The day of my engagement party?" Ginny was a little…taken aback.

            Hermione furrowed her brows, and nodded.  "Yes, yes it was."

            "Ugh."

            "So anyway…he came over and we went for a ride on his new Nimbus, and then we kind of…just…well…"

            The other women were getting a big kick out of getting Hermione drunk.  Ginny wasn't going to let this go on much longer.  Well, maybe just a little longer.

            "And then we got married," Hermione finished.

            Belle, Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny burst into laughter.  Hermione looked slightly confused, and then the kitchen door swung open to reveal Harry and Ron.

            "What are you all up to in here?" Ron asked, bringing in some dirty plates.

            "Gossip," Lavender answered.

            "I was just telling the girls about our honeymoon."  Hermione tried to get up, but she stumbled and had to stable herself on the edge of the table.  She shook her head and continued, "They wanted to know _all_ about it.  And I shared all of the details."  She crossed the kitchen, but midway she tripped and fell neatly into his arms.

            "What the hell did you do to her?" Ron demanded.

            "She's very drunk, Ron," Harry noted.  He tried desperately not to laugh.  He'd never seen Hermione drunk.  It certainly wasn't an everyday occurrence.

            "I can see that," Ron hissed.  "Do you feel all right, Hermione?" he asked gently.

            "Never better, darling, never better.  Shall we, take off now?"  She ran a line of steamy kisses down his neck.

            He held her off.  "Calm down a minute.  Let me help you upstairs.  You need to sleep it off."

            "I don't need to sleep," she protested.

            "Oh yes you do."  He scooped her up into his arms.  "Party's over for you."

            "How romantic.  You know, you forgot to carry me over the threshold."  She swung her head back and looked back at the girls.  "Goodnight, ladies."

            Ron winced at her liquor scented breath.  "I'll be right back," he said.

            Draco had surveyed the scene from the doorway.  That took care of Hermione.  She was the one he was most worried about.  Now she was out of the way.  And he had a window of a few minutes while Ron was upstairs.  The time had come.  It was now or never.

            "Harry, can I speak to you for a moment?" Draco asked.

            Harry was still laughing as he watched Ron ascend the stairs, a happily drunk Hermione swinging her legs as they went.  "Yeah, sure Draco."

            Harry followed Draco back into the living room.  "In private, if possible?"

            "Sure.  Here, let's go outside," Harry offered.

            This was so much easier than Draco had imagined.  He slipped out the front door discreetly behind Potter.

            The crescent moon hung high in the starry sky.  Draco watched his breath puff out in front of him as he made his way to the gate, and the old soda can.

            "What is it, Draco?  Nothing bad, I hope."  Harry offered an uncertain grin.

            "Listen Harry, I'm really sorry about this.  _Petrificus Totalus!"  Harry's arms snapped to his sides.  His legs sprang together.  His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.*  It was the full Body-Bind.  He touched Harry's arm and then the soda can, and he felt the familiar tug-behind-the-navel as he was transported to his boss's office._

            "Ah, Draco.  You made it."

            Draco merely nodded as he brushed himself off.

            "How's Potter?"

            "Just a Body-Bind.  Shall I undo it?"

            "Please do."

            Draco preformed the counter charm, and Harry winced as he regained movement in his limbs.  He rubbed his hands over his eyes, and then attempted to stand.

            "Draco, what the hell was that?" He sent a glare in Draco's direction, and then he stopped short.  His gaze landed on Draco's boss, and some stray pieces fell into place.

            "Cho Chang?"

_Can you believe it took me a month to post this?  So sorry.  Well, I'll certainly explain everything in the next chapter, but I thought this would be a good cliffhanger for now._

_*Copied it right out of the first book.  Not mine._

_I'm so excited about the next book coming out!!!  Yippee!  It will change the world of fanfiction forever…_


	11. Second Chances

_UNDER MY SPELL_

_Whoa, creepy chapter last time, huh?  Don't worry; it will make sense when I get around to explaining it.  This story should be over in say, another two chapters, besides this one.  See ya in the funny papers!_

CHAPTER ELEVEN: SECOND CHANCES

            Harry was horribly confused.  Where was he?  Why had Draco attacked him?  And how did Cho fit into all of this?

            He looked around the room.  There was a large desk, bookshelves, a fire in the hearth, and a plant in the corner.  Ordinary.  But the woman standing before him was anything but ordinary.  He hadn't heard any news about her for years.  She'd gotten a job as seeker for a regional team, then had taken a bad fall that had almost cost her career.  She'd taken a leave of absence, and never returned.  That was three years ago.

            Harry looked at Draco now.  His face was stony, and revealed nothing.  How was he involved with Cho?  Harry decided it was time to start asking questions.

            "What is going on here?"

            A sly smile spread on Cho's face.  "It's a long story Harry.  It began ten years ago.  Do you remember what happened ten years ago?"  Her voice was hard, and showed no sign of breaking.

            Harry paused.  Cedric's death was ten years ago…But what did that have to do with anything?

            "Cedric…"

            "How quick you are, Potter.  You always were smart."  She ran a hand through her dark hair, the first sign that she had any emotion.  Draco remained silent.  She continued, "I was in love with Cedric.  All of my friends were jealous that I was going to the ball with him.  But one night I told one of my friends that I loved him, and she just laughed at me.  She said, 'Don't be silly, Cho.  You aren't in love.'  But I was.  I always have been."

            Harry didn't know what to say.  He'd gotten over Cho quickly.  That little crush was just that: a silly little crush.  He'd been in love with Ginny forever it seemed.

            "And you," she ran a finer across his chin in a gesture of malice, "killed him."

            "What?  Cho, we took the cup together.  I didn't know it was a portkey.  The first thing we heard when we landed was, 'Kill the spare'.  I didn't kill Cedric.  Voldemort did.  I spent a long time blaming myself for his—"

            "Silence.  It was your fault, your fault!" she screamed.  "I was in love, and he died!  It broke my heart, and you did it!"  She took a deep breath to calm herself.  "And I'm going to take my revenge."

            Harry had to think quickly.  How desperate was she?  Would she really kill him?  Why had she kept these feelings to herself for ten years?  Whatever the answers, he had to keep her talking until someone noticed that he and Draco were missing.

            "What about your Quiddich career?"

            "What about it?" she spat.  "It was a constant reminder of Cedric.  We used to fly around the pitch at night at school.  I just couldn't do it anymore.  After the fall, I stopped flying.  I had no intention of going back.  I haven't been on a broom in over three years."

            "What have you been doing since then?" His plan seemed to be working.  He wondered why Draco was being so quiet and how he fit into it all, and what was really in store for him.

            "After Fudge was sent to Azkaban, I didn't think there were anymore dark orders.  I went to a bar in Knockturn Alley one night, and I met Lucius Malfoy.  He told me about a little group he was planning.  Small, discrete, slow to gain followers but powerful in a few years.  I joined.  And the rest is history."

            "What about you, Draco?  Part of this order too?"

            Draco looked Harry up and down.  He had suggested to Cho that they kidnap Ginny, as sort of a symbolic deal.  Then Potter would know what it was like to live without love.  But she wouldn't hear it.  She wanted to kill him.  She was that desperate.

            "No," he answered truthfully.  "I don't associate with my father anymore.  Cho thought of me for a job because of my father, however."  He might as well confess.  "I've been tailing you, making reports to Cho since October."

            "YOU WHAT?  You came into my life, toyed with my friends' lives just to get me here?  You put Ginny, Hermione and Ron in danger?  I could just—"

            "Could what?  I fear you are outnumbered Potter." Cho grinned wickedly.

***

_MEANWHILE…_

            Ron and Ginny were in the living room with the remainder of the guests when George burst in.  He looked harried and out of breath.

            "What's the matter George?  Where's Katie?" Ginny asked.  "Is she all right?"

            "Yes—yes, she's fine.  But I—"

            "Where is she, George?" Ginny repeated.

            "At home.  She was very tired and didn't think she could..." he took a breath, "make it.  But that isn't important.  Where's Harry?"

            Ron frowned.  "I don't know.  Gin?"

            Ginny shook her head.  "I guess he must still be with Draco.  After you took Hermione upstairs, he asked Harry if he could speak to him."

            "That's what I was afraid of.  I was coming down the street, and I saw Harry and Draco come out of the house.  I was going to run and greet them, but something was wrong.  I waited a beat, and Draco put the full Body-Bind on Harry and then took a portkey out of here."

            "Oh God." Ginny gasped.  "Where do you think he took him?  How could Draco do this?"

            Belle sauntered in from the kitchen.  "What about Draco?"

            "He kidnapped Harry!  That no good bastard…We trusted him.  Well, everyone but Hermione," he muttered the last part.

            "What are we standing around for?  Where's Fred?  We need him and Hermione.  She'll know a spell or something to find out where the portkey led to." George looked around and called, "Fred!"

            "What?" Fred came in from the kitchen, Angelina at his heels.

            They explained the situation to him, and he agreed that they needed Hermione.  She was the only one who would be able to determine where the portkey led to, because Draco had taken it with him.  Only specially trained witches and wizards knew that sort of spell.

            "But she's crocked," Ron protested.

            "Easily remedied.  George and I have gotten ourselves drunk enough time to know how to become sober again."

            Angelina shot him a glare.  "Well, it's gonna come in handy, so what's the point in torturing me now?" Fred asked.

            "We just need a few common kitchen staples, with a touch of magic, and she'll be good as new.  We call it the Weasley Kick," George explained.

            "Whatever it is, just hurry!" Ginny exclaimed.  If they didn't get there soon, what would Draco do to Harry?

            The boys led the group to the kitchen and began mixing ingredients.  Ginny winced as she saw them pour a generous amount of vinegar and lemon juice into a large glass.  They cracked two eggs and added some vanilla.

            "Vanilla?" Ron asked.

            "For flavor." Fred grinned.  "Okay George, you do the honors."

            "With pleasure." George tapped his wand on the side of the glass and muttered a spell, and the mixture turned green.

            "Oh, that's terrible," Angelina commented.  "I think I'd rather have a hangover."

            "Nonsense.  It tastes like a milkshake," Fred explained.  "Ron, take this up to her and make sure she drinks it all.  Time is of the essence."

            Ron nodded at Fred's grim humor.  He climbed the stairs carefully so as not to spill a drop.  He opened the door to Hermione's room—their room—and saw her sprawled across the bed.

            "Hermione?  Wake up, baby.  We need you.  Harry's missing."  He sat down next to her and lifted her head up.

            "Ron, is that you?  Oh, my head…"

            "Here now.  Fred and George made this to make you feel better."  He tipped the glass to her lips and helped her swallow.

            "Mmm.  Is it a milkshake?"

            Ron chuckled.  When she had gotten it all down, he helped her out of bed and quickly helped her change into fresh clothes.

            "Better?"

            "Much.  Did you say that Harry is missing?"

            "Yeah.  George rushed in five minutes ago to say that Draco had put him in a Body-Bind and taken a portkey.  You're the only one who knows how to figure out where a portkey went without the actual object."

            "Let's get moving.  It's a simple process, but I need to calculate it exactly."

            They rushed down the stairs and found that Ginny and Angelina had gotten rid of the last few guests.  Only Belle remained.

            The group hurried outside and Hermione whipped out her wand.  "Around here, George?"

            "By the gate."

            They watched as Hermione picked up a handful of dirt and point her wand at it.  Nothing happened.  She threw the dirt down and gathered another handful, and repeated the action. This time, the dirt turned an emerald green.

            Hermione nodded.  "This is it.  The dirt carries a magical dust left by the portkey," she explained.  "Now I run a test on how much of this dust is left, which is directly proportional to the amount of dust on the original portkey.  Anyone have a quill and a spare bit of parchment?"

            "I do," George said.  He pulled them out of his pocket and handed them over to Hermione.

            "Right."  She set the quill on top of the paper on the ground, and pointed her wand at the dirt again.  "Empirio Formatula."*

            The quill began writing furiously, and when it stopped, Hermione looked at the data.  "Okay.  Now I need the mass of the dirt," she muttered.

            The quill took that down as well.

            "The last step is to divide by the smallest mole of dust, which will give me the proportion, so I can multiply and know how much dust was originally on the can.  That will tell me how far away the can was supposed to take them.  The more dust, the farther away."

            "I think you lost most of us, Hermione," Fred said.

            She shrugged.  "Well, according to my calculations, the proportion is about seventeen, which comes out to be about three hundred miles.  The portkey took Harry and Draco three hundred miles away, which would put them…just outside London."

            Ron swung Hermione up in his arms.  "You're brilliant, you know that?"

            "We aren't done yet, Ron.  Just outside London could be anywhere."

            "So how do we pinpoint exactly?" George asked.  "We're running short on time."

            Ginny sniffled, trying to hold back tears.

            "Aw, Gin.  It'll be okay.  We have Hermione Granger on the job," George comforted.

            "Hermione Weasley," Hermione corrected.

            "Even better," Fred added.

            "Okay, now three hundred miles, southeast, is my guess.  If I take that and plug it into this simple equation I discovered…" she scribbled notes and calculations on the parchment.  "There.  I have the latitude and longitude.  Now we can Apparate there.  You can tell me I'm brilliant later.  Let's go."

            Harry knew he was running out of time.  There was only so much he could distract Cho with.  He also didn't want to get her upset.  He knew there had to be a way out of this.  There just had to be.  And he thought maybe that way was Draco.

            Cho had taken to sitting behind her desk.  She seemed to be writing out an owl.  Harry saw Draco's face take on concern.  Why would Draco be upset if Cho was writing to someone?  _Unless that someone was Lucius Malfoy._

            He chanced a glance at Draco.  He thought his guess was dead on.  _How could he use this to get the hell out of here?_

            "Draco," he hissed.

            Draco looked over to Harry.  _He had a chance to do something right, he thought.  He had an opportunity to let Harry go, and to come to grips with his past.  His thoughts turned to Belle.  Maybe she would…no.  Belle wouldn't be a part of his life.  Why would she want to be?  But he could make things right with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and in some way, Neville.  He felt he owed them that._

            "Cho," he started.

            "Yes Draco?  What are you still doing here?  You said you wanted nothing to do with this end of the plan.  That's where dear old Lucius comes in."

            "Keep that bastard out of this."

            Cho raised a brow.  "How dare you speak of your father that way.  He…he saved me."

            "He did no such thing.  He's using you to get to Potter.  He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

            "No!  He cares about me!  He cares that Cedric is dead!"  She stood, and there were tears streaking down her face.  "Dumbledore didn't care.  He made that speech at the end of the year, and it didn't mean anything.  'Remember Cedric Diggory' my ass!  He only cared that Potter was alive!  But Lucius cares!  He does!"  She leaned on the desk and took some steadying breaths.

            "You aren't going to kill me, are you?"

            Her head shot up.  "That's what you think, Potter," she spat.

            "No, you aren't.  You were going to have Lucius do it.  Because you don't have the heart to kill." Harry was taking a risk.

            "You know nothing about me!"  She was breaking down.  Draco looked at Harry, and nodded his head.  He mouthed 'On three'.

            Harry timed it in his head, and then he and Draco lunged across the office and grabbed Cho.  Harry shot ropes from his wand while Draco grabbed the letter away from the owl and threw it in the fire.

            The door burst open, and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Angelina, and Belle rushed into the room.  They stopped short, surveying the scene.

            "DRACO!  You traitor!" Cho cried.  "I never thought you'd take Potter's side!"

            Hours later, Cho had been taken off to the Ministry for questioning.  Harry realized that Cho believed that Draco played her for a fool, and that he was really on Harry's side.  No one would have to know that Draco was truly working for Cho if Harry didn't tell anyone.  And Draco had saved him.  If Lucius had come, there was no way Harry would have survived with three against one.

            So he'd keep his mouth shut.  Everyone deserved a second chance.

            "Cho Chang?  Oh Harry, I never knew she was so deeply scarred from Cedric's death," Ginny said.  They were sitting on a bench outside of Cho's former office waiting for Ministry officials to give them the okay to head home.  It was nearing three in the morning.

            "I know.  I almost feel sorry for her.  But that's no excuse to join the dark side."  Hermione huddled closer to Ron.

            "At least Draco saved Harry," Belle said.

            Draco looked over at Harry, but Harry just nodded and smiled.

            Hermione was the only one who saw the exchange.

_I haven't much to say here.  Let me know what you think!  Always R&R!_

_*The Empirical Formula is a chemistry thing.  You'll get it when you take chem.  It almost works in this context, but not really._


	12. Of Confessions, Proposals, and Weddings

_UNDER MY SPELL_

_Okay, this story is drawing to a close…Almost done.  Just have to tie up some loose ends and then have Ginny and Harry's wedding.  Couldn't leave that out!  Always review!  Ta ta for now!_

CHAPTER TWELVE: OF CONFESSIONS, PROPOSALS, AND WEDDINGS

            Hermione let the incident sit for a few days.  Ginny had since moved back to the Burrow, and Cho had been sent to Azkaban.  Draco had been visiting with regularity, and she had the feeling that he was visiting Belle with regularity as well.

            She knew that she had to sit Harry and Draco down and find out the truth.  She'd seen the small, secretive exchange between them the night Harry had been kidnapped.  She got her chance one evening a week after the happening.

            Harry, Ginny, Draco, Ron and she were having dinner at her house one evening when an official looking owl tapped on the kitchen window.

            Ron opened the screen and undid the note.  "It's from Wilkins," he muttered.

            "What is it, hun?  Nothing bad, I hope?" Hermione asked as she drained the pasta with a flick of her wand.

            Ron scanned the note.  "Naw, nothing severe.  Wilkins needs help with Stevens' press night.  He thought he could handle it…but apparently they need the manager."

            "Well, you'd better go." Hermione summoned his cloak from the closet and gave him a kiss.  "Don't be too late," she whispered in his ear.  She turned back to her guests and saw Ginny, wide-eyed and practically drooling on the table.  She was Stevens' biggest fan.

            "Oh, go with your brother.  You know you want Stevens' autograph, Gin," Hermione said.

            Ginny turned to Harry, and he grinned.  "Go on, before you make Ron late."  She rose, and with a quick hug and kiss from Harry, Apparated with Ron.

            She returned to the kitchen and spread out the food.  She sent a glance at Harry, and then one at Draco.

            "No one here but us," she began.  "I want to know what really happened that night with Cho."

            Draco tried his best not to squirm in his seat.  How could she know?  She was Hermione Granger—Weasley—that was how.  Oh God, he was on his way to Azkaban, he could feel it.

            Harry surveyed Hermione.  "What do you mean?"

            "You know exactly what I mean, Harry.  I saw you two glance at each other.  I want to know what you're hiding."

            Harry ran a hand through his hair and thought.  They had to explain this to Hermione.  If they tried to lie, she'd know.  And he couldn't deceive his friend any longer.  But what would happen to Draco if the truth got out?  He didn't think Draco ever really meant him any harm.  When they were in school, they'd been enemies, but lately, he'd been an okay guy.  And he didn't think he would have killed him.  He knew he wouldn't have.  People can change, and sometimes they did it in the nick of time.

            "I was spying for Cho," Draco said softly.

            Harry heard Hermione suck in a breath, and she sat quickly at the table.  "You were…what?"

            "I was spying on Harry for Cho.  I didn't know she was that into the Dark Arts.  I thought she just wanted to…I don't know, blackmail him or something.  But she truly wanted him dead.  And for what?  Something that wasn't his fault.  I needed the money, and it wasn't that hard of a job.  But you have to believe that I didn't want to hurt anyone.  I really did—I really do—like sending time with you.  You're the first real friends I've ever had."  Draco had spoken without feeling, except for the last part.  His voice had become desperate and he sounded as if he was pleading for his life.

            Harry was stunned by the confession, but he felt that he had to finish it up.  "Cho couldn't kill me.  I knew she wasn't going to be able to do it.  She started a letter to Lucius Malfoy, and both Draco and I realized that she was asking him to come kill me.  She said that he cared like no one else did.  She'd joined his order; I told the Ministry officials all about it.  But Draco saved me.  He and I tied up Cho, and that's where you found us."

            Hermione remained silent.  Draco considered her.  He would not plead for his freedom.  If she announced that she was taking this straight to the Minister of Magic, then he'd go to prison.  He still had his pride, and he had to live up to his mistakes.

            Hermione just nodded.  "I understand."

            _That was it?  Draco thought.  __She understands?  How could she understand me?_

            "You did what you had to do, Draco.  Then you fixed it.  As far as I'm concerned, the matter is closed.  Now, who wants a drink?"

            It was all well and good that Hermione understood, but what would he tell Belle?  These thoughts plagued Draco when he returned to his flat later that night.  She was joining him for a nightcap, and he knew he had to tell her.  But how could she ever trust him again once he did?

            He heard the subtle knock at the door, and knew it was zero hour.  His mouth was dry and his hands clammy when he faced her in the threshold.

            She was beautiful; there was no doubt about it.  Her deep blonde hair was tied back this evening, and her eyes—those perfect blue eyes—sparkled.

            "Draco," she said in greeting.  There was desire in her voice, need.  It took all his resources to keep his hands off her as he led her to his living room.

            She turned and put her arms around his neck, and stood on tip toes to give him a scintillating kiss.  He pulled away, dizzy with desire.

            "What's the matter?" she asked, slightly taken aback.

            "I have to talk to you," he said.

            "Can it wait?  There are a few things I'd like to take care of first."

            "No, it can't wait."

            Belle frowned.  "This is serious.  Well, shall we sit down or something?  Bad news, I take it?"

            He nearly smiled at her.  She was so…he couldn't pin point it.  Sweet?  Caring?  Both, yes, but there was something else.  Loving?  He dared not think it.

            "I…have a confession."  He gave the same speech, or one very similar, to the one he'd given Hermione.  He confessed everything, and his heart pounded in his ears.  He tried to lick his lips, found both tongue and lips exceedingly dry.

            "I never meant to hurt anyone, but I couldn't…I had to…I had to tell you.  I don't want to ever lie to you, Belle.  I know you knew me at school, and I wasn't the most…honest kid there ever was, but I'm not that person anymore.  Please, Belle."

            He held his breath, dared not look at her face.  He was too afraid he'd see horror, disgust, anger.  His heart nearly stopped when she spoke.

            "I love you, Draco."

            No one had ever said that to him before.  No one he'd dated, not even his parents.  Certainly not his father.  No one loved Draco Malfoy.  It just wasn't done.  But he found there was a girl—a woman—who did.  And he found that he loved her back.

            "I love you too…but did you hear what I said?  I—"

            "I heard every word, Draco.  It wasn't an honest thing you did, nor do I condone it.  But you fixed it.  You went to bat for Harry when you didn't have to.  And you also told me when I never would have found out otherwise.  And if you think I'd abandon the man I love, you don't know me very well."

            Draco smiled.  He couldn't ever remember being this happy.  He swooped Belle into his arms and twirled her around.  His mouth crushed down on hers, hard and possessive.  He let her go after the mind-numbing kiss, and he smiled down at her.

            "Marry me, Belle."

            "I'd like nothing better."

_May 21st, the day of Harry and Ginny's wedding…_

            Though dark clouds loomed over the horizons, the weather was holding.  The Weasleys prayed that the rain would hold off until after their youngest was married.  After weeks of preparation and worrying, Ginny was ready.  She was excited and knew everything would be perfect, and if it wasn't, there'd be hell to pay.

            She was finishing her hair when Hermione bustled into her bedroom.

            "Nervous, Gin?"

            "No."

            "Liar."

            "Darn right."

            Hermione tossed back her head and laughed.  "I'm to inform you that you have five minutes.  The boys are already heading outside.  If you look out the window, I bet you could wave to Harry."

            "I don't want him to see me.  Isn't that bad luck?"

            "Old wives' tale.  Don't put so much stock in superstition; it's a lot of rubbish."

            "Isn't that what you said about the bouquets?"

            "Yes, but that was completely different.  There was a spell on those."  Hermione took a good look at Ginny.  "You look great.  I'm going down, and I think your mum will be up in a second.  Good luck."  She kissed her cheek and headed downstairs.

            Ginny took one last look in the mirror.  Her fiery red hair spilled over her dress, and half of it was pinned neatly to her veil.  She smoothed the white silk robe out and fingered the pearl necklace her mother had given her.  "Pearls suit redheads" she'd said.

            She looked out the window, careful that no one would see her.  Harry was standing, looking slightly nervous.  To her vast surprise, the Dursleys were sitting in the third row.  How odd that they would bother to show up.  Then she noticed that the mother—what was her name?—oh yes, Petunia, was missing.  The exorbitantly fat father and son were there, but not her.  She heard a knock at the door, and half-heartedly called, "Come in."

            Molly entered, flanked by none other than Petunia Dursley.

            Ginny raised her eyebrows and tried not to shout at the woman who had made Harry's life miserable for more than 20 years.

            Petunia's long neck craned over Molly's to get a good look at Ginny.  She looked so much like Lily.  It was almost like seeing her sister again.  Lily's hair hadn't been as bright, and her eyes were a light green, but the bone structure was so much the same.  How was she supposed to congratulate this woman who looked so much like her dead sister?  She was surprised when she'd received the invitation from Harry in the first place.  Vernon didn't want to come, but she'd insisted.  It was the least she could do for Lily.  She'd been feeling so guilty for so many years.  It was time to make peace.

            "Congratulations, Miss Weasley," she said quietly.  She could see the girl eyeing her suspiciously.

            "Thank you.  I'm…surprised that you were able to come."

            "Yes, well, we were free, and it isn't everyday your nephew gets married."

            "I wasn't aware that you held any concern for Harry whatsoever, nephew or otherwise."

            "Ginny," Mrs. Weasley hissed.

            "No, it's all right.  I deserved that.  This" she gestured with her hand, "scares me.  Magic.  It was something I never understood.  I never understood why my sister died.  And I took it out on Harry.  I'm sorry for it.  This is probably my last opportunity to wish you well, because Vernon won't want me seeing you again."

            Ginny managed a slight smile.  "I see.  Thank you, Mrs. Durlsey.  I'm awfully sad that Lily and James couldn't be here too.  But that's what Harry has been doing all his life; making sure Voldemort didn't rob people of loved ones.  I hope you understand."

            "I'm not sure I do, but I know that the boy means well.  I'm sure you'll be happy together."

            "Thank you," Ginny said, and meant it.  She knew it must have been hard for Petunia to come here and admit that.  They stood in awkward silence for a minute, then Molly announced it was time to head down.  Petunia hurried down the stairs, and Ginny took on last look out the window.

            She was on her way to start the rest of her life.  She was prepared to spend forever with Harry.  She watched as Petunia took her seat, and waved at Harry.  He looked next to shocked, but Ginny would explain it to him later.

Oh, how she loved him.  She looked up at the sky and was pleased to see that the rain clouds were receding.  It was like the remaining pain had been cleared away, and sunshine was spilling over the yard as a reward.  At that moment, Ginny knew that Lily and James were looking over their son, and would continue to do so all the days of his life.

_The end!  Oh my goodness, this took me a long time to finish.  I started it in late October and its now March!  Imagine!_

_Make sure to read **The Blood of Ronald Weasley** if you haven't._ _My new one is **Stupid Cupid, an F/A: Ever since the Yule Ball, Fred hasn't paid much attention to Angelina, and she doesn't care for it. So she comes up with a Weasley-esk plot to get his attention, and boy does it work!**_ _And coming soon: **Ready to Run**, about Ginny.  This is what it's about: Ginny Weasley is 29 and she's been married, divorced, and very confused.  She's working on putting her life back together, but when Harry Potter returns and stirs up feelings she hasn't felt in 15 years, will she stay or run?  Lemme know what you think!_


End file.
